


An interesting Life

by burmafrd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burmafrd/pseuds/burmafrd
Summary: A disenchanted woman takes a chance and it leads to an interesting life.





	An interesting Life

**Author's Note:**

> I saw years ago a TV movie about something like this but I cannot remember the title or who was in it. 
> 
> And yes it gets a little hot and heavy at times.
> 
> Decided to leave the ending a little open ended.

Elizabeth Rogers looked at her latest case and sighed. James Anderson, accomplice to Brice Sharpton in running the largest Chop Shop in Tampa. Just 18; orphan; ran away from the orphanage at 16 (which had not had that good a reputation, so not necessarily a bad thing). Apparently, Sharpton had taken him off the street and made him part of the operation and had become one of his lieutenants by 18.

At 32, with 5 years in the Tampa DA office, she had seen more than her share of young criminals. But according to the reports, he was not so much a criminal as someone who, hungry and homeless, had gone along with a guy that offered food and a roof. Elizabeth had not bothered to look at the picture before the first meeting with Anderson and his Legal Aide attorney. No point. She was hoping he would take the deal and testify against his boss; if he did that then he was looking at serving two or three years in the State penitentiary. Not a bad deal since they had found 27 automobiles in the large garage and parts from over 50 more. Under Florida law a chop shot and their workers could be charged with Grand Theft, Auto; each count carrying a 5 year sentence. Theoretically that would come to 77 counts and 385 years. That of course would not happen; but if the DA pushed it he could be sentenced to 20 years and have to serve 12. Even without a prior record.

Elizabeth walked into the women’s restroom and checked her appearance. She was not tall, only 5’3”, slender but not skinny, with dark brown hair and eyes. She was not vain but knew she was attractive if not beautiful. Actually, a casual observer would call her very attractive with quite a curvy figure. Had not done her much good as far as relationships go; it had been over two years since her last and it had not been much. Not that she had a lot of time to look for anyone. Chronically understaffed, as most DA offices nationwide were, twelve and fourteen hour days were common. Which meant her bank account was quite high while her quality of life was fairly low. Not to mention her disenchantment with the entire system. Her idealistic dreams had long since faded away under the realities of a system that really was all about playing on the stage; two lawyers and a judge performing before an audience that only incidentally was the jury; and where the oath of “I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth” was a total mockery. No one was ever allowed to tell the whole truth.

Sighing, she went back to her desk and picked up the file, heading towards interview room #3. Inside was Sam Wilson, Legal Aide attorney, and Anderson. Wilson she knew fairly well, a slender dark haired man about the same age as she was, and was about as disenchanted with the system as she was. She knew he was looking to go into corporate law. She was thinking of doing the same; she was just not willing to continue working as she was. But Corporate Law was not much better; true everyone was in suits and you were not dealing with quite so obvious and vicious types; but not much better otherwise. 

She was startled at the first sight of Anderson. Solid of build; perhaps just under 6 foot; with blond hair and blue eyes; quite good looking. He also seemed older than 18, but with the life he had had no surprise. Something about him called to her; she felt an instant attraction. WHOA; girl control yourself. He is a perp – nothing more.

“I am Elizabeth Rogers, Assistant DA. I like to keep these meetings as short as possible. The DA wants to really slam Sharpton; mainly to make him roll over for the connections on where the parts go. That is what he really wants; the more pressure on Sharpton the more likely he turns. So here is the deal: full cooperation and you will be sentenced to 5 years; will be out in 2.”

James Anderson had to admit she was good looking; tough as well. But that changed nothing.  
“He took me in when I was nothing. I owe him. I ain’t going against him”

“If you do not cooperate then you will be sentenced to 20 years; and will serve 12.”

Rogers objected. “He has no priors; nothing except running away from an orphanage that has a bad reputation. This is outrageous.”

“The DA is hard core on this case. He is not going to give anyone any slack that does not roll over on Sharpton.”

Damn, she was hot. And it looked like looking at her was all he was going to get for a long time. Did not matter. “I will not go against him.”

Elizabeth sighed. “Then this meeting is over.” She got up and walked out.

Sitting at her desk a few minutes later she looked up as Rogers came over.

“Is he going to cooperate?”

“No. And I do not think he is going to budge.”

“Did you make it plain to him that the DA can and will do what he says?”

“I did. Changed nothing. Beth, this really is going too far on a kid who has no priors.”

“I know but the DA is going hard core on this case.”

“Why?”

“You know why. It will look good for the next election. Chop shops and car thefts are a big concern with a lot of people here in Florida.”

“Its not drugs or murder or anything like that; there is no reason to come down hard on a kid like this.” 

“I know. But he is determined on this.”

“Will you try again- I really think this kid is a good one; he is just being loyal to the first person who held out a hand to him. You know his background; I know Sharpton took advantage of him but he still was the one that took him off the street. That is important to this kid.”

“I will give it a shot; but I doubt he will budge.”

That evening she sat in her apartment and thought about things. The DA had indeed been hard core; apparently he thought that Anderson could put a lot of pressure on Sharpton. Elizabeth doubted that he would make that much difference but it was out of her hands. As so much was. She had been thinking about this off and on for the past couple of years. She had reached the conclusion that she had to make a change; this was not the life she wanted. Outside of no social life; needing the weekends just to rest up, sleep, do her laundry and clean the place left no time for anything else. She had no real friends here; her coworkers like her had no time; and most were married with families. Enough was enough. This Anderson case was just the cherry on the top. This kid did not deserve more time in jail than many drug dealers got; more time than a lot of armed robbers; sadly more time than all too many rapists and gang bangers.

Over the next few days Elizabeth found herself trying to decide what to do next and failing; corporate law really held no allure; and what else was there for her? She had no wish to become a mouthpiece; or become a crusader. She shuddered at the thought of teaching. And more than anything else she wanted a personal life with someone that she could be with and start a family. At the same time it was becoming clear that the DA was going to make an example of Anderson, and that stubborn kid was not going to budge either. She had had one more meeting with Rogers and the kid and tried to talk to him but was met with a stone wall; it did not help that she not only found herself reluctantly admiring his miss placed but very solid refusal to betray his benefactor; but the fact that he was very attractive. She knew some of this came from her current unsettled feelings about her life, and her lack of being with anyone for way too long; but it was also clear to her that she was attracted to him. She wanted him and she knew he felt the same; a couple of hot looks she had almost felt when he thought she was not looking. Those looks had seriously got her juices flowing for the first time in a long time.

Sharpton was having another meeting with his lawyer. He knew he was going to have to make a deal, the key was making the best deal he could get.

“So they all rolled over on me?”

“All except Anderson. He has been threatened with a 20 year sentence but has not budged.”

“Kid was always stubborn. And too loyal for his own good. OK. Make the deal; considering who I am going to be fingering I want in the Witness Protection Program. Those guys have long arms and long memories; and the ones above them are even worse.”

“The DA might squawk some about that but he want this one so bad he will buy it.”

The DA called Elizabeth in.

“Sharpton is rolling over. All other deals are off the table.”

“What about Anderson?”

“He is going to be the example of what happens when you do not make a deal. He will get the 20 year sentence. Word will get around; we will get a lot more who are willing to deal when they see the price you pay for not.”

Elizabeth sat at her desk; almost physically ill. This was wrong; as wrong as it got. She had seen some cases like this before; a lot of the reason she was going to quit. But this was the worst yet; and she knew if she stayed around there would be worse still. She got on the phone and told Rogers the bad news.

James Anderson sat on his bunk in the county jail; his lawyer had just told him that it no longer mattered if he wanted to make a deal: the DA had pulled the offer. He was going to get sentenced to 20 years; he would serve at least 12. He knew his life was just about over; serving that much time would virtually assure that he would never be able to get a decent job.

Elizabeth went home that night and did not bother to fix any dinner; anything she ate she knew would be coming right back up. She got on her home computer and finished up her letter of resignation. She dated it and put it in the envelope that she would drop off in the DA’s letter box the next morning. That made her feel a little better. She still had no idea what she wanted to do next. She had enough savings to last her a couple of years if she was careful; her car was paid off, so were her student loans. She really owed nothing; not that hard to do when you never had time to go out and buy anything or have a reason to do so. She knew she would spend some time with her parents; but not long. She had never been that close to them; the whole family was like that. There were times when she wondered if she had it in her to feel deeply; to truly love.

As it too often had the last couple of weeks, her mind went back to James Anderson. There was nothing she could do through the system; and there really was nothing she could do outside of the system. James was guilty; he did not deserve a long sentence but he did deserve time in prison. Not many would care that he was spending much more time then he should be. His life was all but over; even good people who spend that much time in prison come out changed and hardened. His chances of having a decent job let alone a career were virtually gone.

The next morning she put in for leave for the rest of the week starting the next day, a Wednesday. She had plenty of leave, and she had not taken any in a while so she did not have to worry about it being denied. She put the letter in the DA’s letterbox, knowing he would not see it until the next day. Then she went to her desk and thought hard. The very crazy idea that had hit her late that last evening would not go away. It was beyond crazy; it was moronic. It could very well destroy her life; and probably would. But this feeling inside her would not go away; this was something she had to do.

James Anderson could not figure out why he was going back to the DA’s office; what was the point? Still getting another look at her was something; and it was not like he was going to be seeing anything better for a long while.

He was led into the interrogation room and left. Surprised that his lawyer was not there he sat and tried to figure out what was going on. Then she came in.

Elizabeth took a deep breath; this was really nuts. But it had been surprisingly easy to do. She knew the system; and thus she knew the weak points quite well. Now she was using them. It was easy to fake a message having Anderson brought in; it would look like a screwup. There were 6 separate Andersons in the county jail. She was carefully setting the stage; it would look like she was not there at the same time. 

She looked at him and smiled. “OK here is the deal; I have hidden some items in the corner of the room under that small table. Use them. You are going to have to be very cool; you cannot look in a hurry or it will draw attention to you. There are clothes you will have to change into. The guards are on shift change; the ones who brought you in are leaving. I have arranged for the paperwork to get lost; it will look like a big screwup. I am going to leave some tape on the door as I go out; you will be able to leave. Wearing those clothes you will look like one of our maintenance people; make sure that badge and ID is visible so no one asks any questions. In the closet next to this room there will be some tools and such that you will have with you so no one notices. You will leave right at noon; go down the street towards the courthouse and catch the #43 bus that will come by around 1230. Take that to the mall; from there take #81 to Swartz Road. Walk from there to the park nearby. Take this key and go to the apartment complex next to the park and go up to the third floor to #342. Wait there for me.”

Then she left.

James sat there in shock; she was helping him bust out! Why? Then he shook his head; why did not matter. Whatever she had in mind had to be better than 12 years in the State Pen. He went to the corner and found a paper bag with some overalls and some ID. He quickly changed; stuffing his orange prisoner outfit in the bag. There was a wristwatch there and he put it on and checked the time; he had a few minutes. He forced himself to wait.

Elizabeth managed to keep herself from sweating too much; quite a feat actually. She had taken the ID from the collection on the first floor that morning; the guards were too busy processing people to notice and there were no cameras watching that particular spot. And there were none in the DA office area. She had gotten the overalls and other tools from the maintenance locker room which was easy for her to get into; right after 8 that morning there was no one in there. She forced herself to go to her desk and start to clean up her affairs for her leaving. She then made it a point to let a couple of other people know she was gone for the rest of the week; and would be leaving the DA office in two weeks. That kept the office fairly occupied the rest of the afternoon.

James somehow managed to look normal and made it out of the building; then caught the first bus. Then he went to the mall and caught the second one. He spent some time in the park just sitting and thinking before heading towards the nearby apartment complex. Luckily there were few people around and none that seemed to notice him. He looked like any other repair/maintenance man. He went into the complex and walked up the stairs; not wanting to take the elevator and chance meeting anyone. There was no one in the hall and he went to the door of Apartment #341. It was a fairly nice place; he went in and looked around. Clearly she lived here; or at least a woman did. Taking a deep breath he found he was very thirsty and went into the small kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. Then he went into the living room and laid down on the couch. Despite his emotions he found himself falling asleep.

Elizabeth knew that by 4 someone would be asking about Anderson; that would be shift change at the county lock up and they would want to know if there was a reason he was still here. So she made sure she was quite busy when the first call came in.

“Elizabeth?” came from the security chief.

“What’s up Sam?”

“Did you ask for a James Anderson to be brought here?”

“No. At least the one I know about. There is no reason to see him. It’s all going to court.”

“Well someone asked for him to be brought here this morning.”

“Wasn’t me. Where is he?” 

“I just checked and no one knows anything. He was brought here at 11.”

“Oh oh. Sounds like someone screwed up. But then I think someone would have noticed a guy in orange walking around.”

“Yeah I would think so. I really wish they would get around to putting in those cameras they keep talking about. Well I am going to have to talk to county.”

She nodded and took a deep breath. She had gone into the Interrogation room and removed the orange jumpsuit; and had stuffed it in a waste can in the break room.

Minutes later came the word that the building was on lock down; escaped prisoner.

It was not until almost 8 that she got back to the apartment. It had been a true three ring circus with everyone blaming everyone else. The stolen ID had been discovered; as well as missing tools and overalls in maintenance. Once the building had been searched by police room to room for the third time; it was admitted that James Anderson had escaped. It was being speculated that he had had help by someone with access to the building; and there was a thought that his old boss had rewarded his loyalty by arranging for his escape. It looked like no one was thinking that anyone who had worked in the building had helped. Elizabeth was relieved that James had had the foresight to take the tape from the door and make sure he left nothing except his orange jumpsuit which she had managed to get into the garbage. That had not been found either; current thinking had it that he had, or his accomplice had, carried it out with them.

She let herself in and discovered James sound asleep on the couch. She could believe it; it was doubtful that anyone could get much sleep in the county jail. She decided to cook some dinner and then wake him up.

James blinked and looked around; that couch was the most comfortable place he had slept since he had been arrested. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 9. He looked up and saw her standing there.

Elizabeth had changed into shorts and a t shirt; then had cooked spaghetti and meatballs. She went into the small living room and woke him up.

“Hungry?”

“I could eat the horse, the jockey and the saddle right now.”

Elizabeth grinned. “Well this is out of a pouch and a box; but it’s usually pretty good.”

She had cooked about 3 times as much as she normally ate and was glad she did; some left over garlic bread helped fill the bottomless pit sitting opposite her at the kitchen table. 

James sat back; she had had fruit juice to drink and he was full and it had been pretty good; he was never much of a cook himself. Sighing in pleasure he looked at the woman in front of him; she looked really good in shorts and a thin T shirt.

Elizabeth felt the heat of his gaze and took a deep breath; the way his eyes riveted to her chest as she did it made her blush.

James tried to get his mind out of the gutter. And managed to ask the question that was upmost on his mind. “Why?”

Elizabeth had been dreading that question. Was not sure she really knew herself.

“I have come to hate my job; how unfair it is; how much crap goes on I have to sign off on. I am no bleeding heart; frankly they are responsible for a lot of the problems. But what was being done to you was so wrong I could not stand it any more. I have already put in my resignation; and have the next two days off. I expect to be called in tomorrow as the whole mess with your escape starts going up the ladder; and my boss will want to talk to me about my resignation. But that will also help to throw any possible suspicion to somewhere else. You are going to have to lay low here for the next 10 days. Then I will get you somewhere where you can wait as I put my stuff in storage and move out. Then we will head south to the keys for a while; there are a lot of small marina’s and the like that always need help and little café’s and the like that need waitresses. We can work for a few months while things cool off. Then we will head north to Miami for a while. Eventually go west and north and find somewhere where we can have a life. I have enough money saved up to last us a couple of years.”

James slowly nodded. His shorts were really tight; and he saw no reason to be straight with her.

“You saved my life in any way that matters. And I want you.”

Elizabeth felt herself get very wet at that; she knew her nipples were rock hard; and through the thin bra and her even thinner T Shirt it would be very obvious.

James groaned as he saw the hard little points of her nipples suddenly become apparent; he was not exactly well schooled but he knew enough to know what that meant.

Elizabeth managed to stand up and held out her hand; he took it and drew her close and seized her mouth; she moaned as she fought with his tongue and he with hers. Hands started to wander and soon zippers were pulled and clothes began to fly; she managed to maneuver him into her bedroom but lost all thought when he got her bra off and latched onto a taut nipple with his mouth.

James almost lost it when her hand took a hold of him; he pushed her onto the bed and pulled her legs up over his shoulders; opening her wide for him. He looked down and barely managed to hold it; her smoke filled eyes, very swollen lips; the full breasts with the rock hard nipples; and the smell of her arousal made him thrust forward, filling her completely.

Elizabeth’s eyes almost rolled back into her head; the very load moan of pleasure that came out of her as he rammed into her filled the room as he filled her. He was larger than she had ever had before and it felt so good.

She was so tight and hot and wet and he knew he would not last long; he began to pound into her. She arched into his thrusts and she clawed at his back as he bent further down and took a hard nipple into his mouth as he thrust into her.

This was so good; so good so good was all she could think and then all thought left her as she came and moaned even louder.

He felt her clench around him and the way she completely milked him he could not do anything else except come himself.

He lay on top of her and she could care less; this had been by far the best she had ever had.

He felt himself softening but he could not leave her yet, he felt her spasms still milking him and he could not believe anything could be this good.

Eventually he rolled off, but held her to him so that she was laying on top. They slowly caught their breath and neither could believe how incredible it had been. 

Elizabeth knew she could not let this go; James knew he would not let her go. Despite the sleep, the food and incredible sex had worn him out and he felt himself falling asleep. Elizabeth was not far behind.

Elizabeth felt herself waking up and realized she was snuggled into a man; then the events of the previous evening struck her. She took a deep breath and peaked at him; he was still asleep. She managed to twist and look at the night clock; it registered 6 AM. She thought about it and figured that they had eaten at just before nine; the great sex had been pretty quick she thought; then they had fallen asleep. So figure 930 or so; so they had slept for over 8 hrs. And he had slept for 5 or 6 before that. She turned back to him and saw his eyes open; she could not help but smile at him in the dim light of the bedroom; the kitchen lights were still on.

James woke up and realized he was holding a woman; then he remembered; he felt her move and opened his eyes as she turned back towards him; he saw her smile and he returned it.

“Good morning; and I can say without a doubt that it’s the best one I have ever had.”

Elizabeth felt herself blush a little and felt desire flow through her; she reached down and found he was quite ready; his groan confirmed it.

“Ever had shower sex?”

Elizabeth had her legs wrapped around him as he slowly thrust into her; her back against the shower as the water flowed over them. Nice thing about a big apartment complex was that the hot water did not run out; they were certainly putting that to the test. This was so good.

James had half thought he was imagining how tight and hot she was; he was very glad to find out that was how she always was. He was an amateur at this and did not think she knew a whole lot more; but she knew how to start it off and that was what mattered. Then he felt her start to pulse and spasm as her orgasm hit; he followed very quickly.

James sat at the kitchen table as she puttered around fixing their breakfast; she was only wearing a long T Shirt that barely covered her ass; and she filled it very well. He was wearing only a towel; she had some shorts but they were too small for him; she was going to have to quietly get him some more clothes.

Elizabeth smiled as the put the plate of scrambled eggs down; followed by toast and bacon; and hot coffee. She could not believe how relaxed she felt; how natural this all felt.

James groaned as he ate; she was a good cook no matter what she claimed. Of course have a very hot woman sitting across from him wearing nothing but a t shirt helped as well.

“I am expecting a call from the office. They are going to be going nuts about this; it makes them all look bad. If I think they are on to me I will try and warn you; but you might want to keep a watch out the window. If you do not hear from me in a couple of hours it might be best to leave; here is $1500 in cash.”

He took a deep breath. “I will not abandon you.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you for that. But no reason for both of us to go to jail; take that money and haul ass. Go to Miami first; lot easier to get lost there as long as you stay out of little Cuba.” She then got up and took an envelope out of a drawer in the kitchen and handed it to him.

Reluctantly he took it. He looked at her.

“I do not think I could run and leave you.”

She reached for him and took his face in her hands. Then she sweetly kissed him.

“This would be a huge embarrassment for the DA and company; especially when it got out what they wanted to do to you. At worse I would do a year or so in a minimum security prison. I would probably have to work as a para legal afterwards since I would almost certainly get dis bared; but it would not end my life. Not like what they would have done to you.”

He looked into her bright, brown eyes. He sensed she believed what she said; and though it very much went against the grain he agreed.

Then the phone rang. Elizabeth looked at the clock; it was just after 8. “Well it’s about time” and answered it.

“I figured I would get this call. Yeah I can be in by 9. He does? Well I am not going to change my mind. I have had enough of that place. I want to go somewhere where working 12 hour days only happens every now and then rather than every day; and I also want to feel better about myself than this job lets me. See ya around 9.”

She looked at him. “That was Betty one of our secretaries. She is a friend; so far it looks like they are looking outside the building for whoever helped you. The DA wants to talk to me about my resignation. So far so good.”

She went and dressed fairly casually and when she came out he was waiting for her. He kissed her VERY thoroughly. She wobbled a little bit and gave him a bright smile.

“If I do not call you by 11 get out of the building and watch from a distance.”

Elizabeth noticed that the guards at the door were being very careful this day; she could imagine the chewing out they got. She went up to the third floor and checked in with Betty.

“Glad you are here. It has been a madhouse. Investigators from every alphabet soup you can imagine. Even some feds.”

Elizabeth worried a little about that. Why would the FBI be looking into this?

At her inquiring look Betty prattled on. “They were called in by the DA; he wants to make sure no one can say he did not jump right on it with every possible agency. So far we have had City, County and State along with the Feds. Naturally everyone asking the same questions. Since you were handling his case they all want to talk to you. Oh and Roger is here as well; they are really grilling him hard; luckily he was in court most of yesterday or he might be in trouble.”

Elizabeth winced at that; she had not thought about Roger. Naturally he would be one of the suspects. It was indeed a good thing he had been in court. But they would still be after him. She took a deep breath; she would not allow anyone else to suffer for her act. If they charged him she would confess. At a distance of course; a letter detailing what she had done would be enough to clear Roger and would at least give her a chance to go into hiding with James.

She looked up as several officers headed her way; she could right away tell the Feds; they always dressed the same.

“Assistant DA Rogers? Sorry to intrude on your vacation but we have some questions.”

Elizabeth looked at her watch. They had been grilling her for any possible details that she could remember about Anderson; and particularly about Roger. He was clearly their primary suspect. She only had a half hour before 11; she sensed no suspicions about her but she knew she needed to be very careful.

She looked at the State Investigator who was in charge; the Feds were just monitoring.

“Sir, we are starting to go in circles. You know my caseload; Anderson was not an important case or an unusual one; so I really did not try and remember much about it. I can say I noticed nothing that seemed to indicate that Roger was close to him in any other way than as a court appointed client. He is about to get out of this business and go into corporate law; I cannot imagine in any way he had anything to do with this.”

He looked disgruntled but really had no more questions so she got up and left the room. She went down and checked with Betty and was told the DA wanted to see her as soon as the investigators were done with her. She sighed and headed that way.

She did not want to use her cell phone to call home; they might subpoena all calls made in this building and get the cell phone records as well; everyone knew she lived alone so calling her home would look suspicious. But she had to get the DA out of the way.

Luckily that only took 15 minutes; he realized she was not going to change her mind and wished her well. She zipped out and headed out the door. She made it to a public phone with only 5 minutes to spare.

James looked at the clock for the 50th time since 1030. He would give it right to 11 before he left the apartment. He had 5 more minutes; he was beginning to think he would be leaving alone. Then the phone rang; for a moment he froze, wondering if it was a trap; then grabbed hit.

“Hello?”

“It’s me. So far so good. Will be home in about an hour. I will stop by a cheap place and pick up some clothes for you. What are your sizes?”

Immensely relieved he gave her the necessary information and asked her to hurry home since he really wanted to make her scream. She laughed and said she would be as quick as she could.

Several hours later they were both laying in the bed trying to regain their breath. He had attacked her as she came in the door and was inside her in moments; she had so anticipated that that she was soaked and so very ready.

Elizabeth giggled. “I always thought great sex was more of a legend than truth; now I know better.”

He smiled and nuzzled her hair.

“Well I have nowhere near your experience” and yelped when she pinched him hard “But I know it was never this good before, not even close.”

Something had been niggling at her. “You talk very well and seem to be pretty informed for someone with only one year of high school. Did you do some studying or anything like that?”

“Every chance I got I was reading whatever I could get my hands on; when I got access to a computer I was online looking and finding things out every chance I got. I guess that has made up some for not going to more than one year of high school.”

“I think we can work on that once we get established somewhere. Which reminds me- while working for Sharpton did you make any contacts who could generate some identity papers?”

“Yeah I know a couple; one of them is pretty trustworthy. But good stuff does not come cheap; you are probably looking at at least several thousand dollars if you want good ones for the both of us.”

“That was what I figured. We will need multiple sets; at least three complete ones for each of us.”

“I can contact him; you will not need to come. Its better that no one sees you in places like I will need to go.”

“I understand. We will wait until I am done at the DA office; I told Betty that I was pretty much just going to stay at home and rest and think about what I am going to do next. So outside of hitting the grocery store we can just stay in for the next 4 days.”

His smile held some seriously carnal intentions. “I think I can keep you reasonably occupied.”

Her smile had equal intent. “So far all I hear is talk.”

Elizabeth walked into work with a serious bounce in her step the following Monday. Indeed they had just about worn each other out and had to rest most of Sunday. Marathon sex was just as good as quick sex or shower sex. She had been surprised to not receive any more calls about the investigation and had managed to resist checking. She knew that Betty would fill her in as soon as she walked into the main office on Monday.

Things looked normal. She walked to Betty who looked at her and smiled.

“Wow the time off really did you good. You look great.”

“Thanks. The rest helped; but I think the thought that this will be my last week here is more to the point. I will miss you and a few others but NOT the work.”

“I will miss you but I sure cannot blame you for going. You and the others work way too hard.”

“So what is the word on the Great Escape?”

Betty giggled. “That comes pretty close to describing it. Have you read the local papers?”

“NO. But I can guess.”

“The blame game is going around and around. No one can figure out where the transfer order came from; and the guards who brought him in knew nothing; the paper work looked normal. From what I hear they are more and more thinking it was Sharpton even though he is apparently denying it; but then who would expect otherwise. It looks like they have realized that Roger had nothing to do with it though they certainly gave him a hard time. He put in his resignation; said enough was enough.”

Elizabeth was very relieved that Roger looked in the clear; she saw him talking to one of the other assistant DA’s and went over to him.

“Roger. How are you doing?”

He definitely looked like he had been through the wringer but he managed to smile at her.

“It’s getting better. I am really glad to be outta here in the next month; this just made my decision look all that much better. They wanted to hang me for the escape since that would have been easy for them; but they had nothing. I can guess they will be watching me for a while but let them. Thanks for the character reference; they seemed to think that since you were sure I had nothing to do with it then that counted for something.”

“I was just being honest. There is no way you would be involved with anything like that. So have they a new suspect now to grill?”

“Looks like Sharpton is it; I mean he should have been their first suspect anyway. They have not found anything but that is no surprise. I think they are coming to the conclusion that unless they catch Anderson they will never know who helped him; and the way he was before its not likely even if they do he will roll over. They are just going to have to eat it and frankly that makes me feel better; the lousy deal they were going to hit that kid with still pisses me off; I hope they never catch him.”

“I guess it depends on if Sharpton really did help him; with his connections he probably is a long way gone and with a new identity.”

“That is my guess and I think what the investigators are thinking as well. As long as I am off the hot seat that is fine with me. So I hear you are here this week and then gone?”

“Yep. I think I am going to take some time off and just wander around; these last five years have been for the birds; and law school was no picnic either.“ 

“That is what I am going to do. I will take off three months to rest and try and be a normal person again before starting into corporate law.”

“Sounds like a plan. Well I need to start winding up my work so I will be talking to you.”

Elizabeth slowly relaxed as she saw that they were no longer looking inside the building for the help; and she knew that she needed to keep going on as she was so that no one got suspicious.

James found after a couple of days watching TV that it really could rot your brain. So he went online and started surfing. Specifically he started checking out places along the Florida Keys where they could move to. The plan at the moment was to spend a year or so down there; then move north to maybe Miami; then after another year or so head north and west. Building on his and hers new identity would take time. She had decided to start out using one of her alternates; and if things looked right she might revert to her real identity when they moved north.

Elizabeth’s going away party was that Friday night; she told him she had no idea when she would be home. He accepted it even as he did not like it; he found that getting dinner ready for her as she came through the door really made his day; and of course being thoughtful enough to have it ready but able to wait fifteen or twenty minutes came in handy as they usually were humping away within 30 seconds of the door closing. Both of them were getting so much more than they had ever had before that it was becoming seriously addicting.

Elizabeth groaned as she opened the door; it was after 11 and she doubted that he would have waited dinner on her. But then he was there and kissing her and her clothes were coming off that she barely noticed the slamming of the door and he was in her and she was wrapping her legs around him as he pounded into her.

Some minutes later, as she lay panting on the floor with him laying on her panting just as hard, she managed to say.

“Now that is the way to be welcomed home at night.”

Elizabeth carefully looked around; James was leaving the apartment for the first time since he had gotten there and she wanted to make sure no one was watching; it was early on the Sunday and usually no one was around; the early church goers had already left and most other people had not gotten up yet. She nodded up at the apartment and got her car out and was out front just as he came out and got in it. He got down as soon as she was out of the parking lot; he kept low until she was on the freeway. They were heading out to make contact with the forger who would be making up their new identities. Elizabeth would drop him off and she had gotten some throw away cell phones they would use to keep in contact. Then he would move into a hotel room that she would reserve and would stay there until the papers were done. Elizabeth would start putting most of her items in storage; they had already boxed up what they needed and would take with them and the rest would go into storage.

They had agreed not to call unless they needed to; they were still using the throw aways and they had a limited amount of minutes. Both found they missed the other very much; the company (and the sex) were definitely missed.

James had quickly found out when the maids would be around and made it a point to be out of the room. The motel was near a mall so he could wander there for a couple of hours and then be back in the room. Still he found the time dragging; to not attract attention he only watched what the motel had on TV; and that was not much.

Elizabeth was happy to see the moving truck; she had contracted with the company to store her furniture and then move it when she wanted it. It was not going to cost all that much more than a storage site and she could have it moved anywhere. By the Wednesday evening she was done and headed out to meet with James. He had called her earlier that day that the papers were ready.

Elizabeth and James sat in the motel room studying the papers. She thought that the forger had done a pretty good job; he agreed. Well, she thought, for $10,000 they should be. She had transferred all her money to several accounts in several different banks. She would then go to those banks and switch one to each of the identities. Only one identity to each account. She would maintain her old account with what she had left. James would be the other one to have access. That way if one identity was blown there would be no connection to any of the other accounts.

This had happened only after some serious work was done in the bed and the shower; they found the few days apart had made them ravenous for each other.

James sat up suddenly. Elizabeth turned to him. “What is it?”

“Are you on the pill?”

Elizabeth’s eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. “oopps.”

James took a deep breath. “When is your next period?”

“In two or three days; I am usually very regular. I have not had someone in so long when my prescription ran out I did not bother to renew it.”

That opened a can of worms they had both been avoiding. Elizabeth decided to bite the bullet.

“Do you want children?”

“Only if they are yours.”

Elizabeth smiled brightly. Then took a deep breath. “If we want several, then I need to start in the next year or so. It’s not a good idea to have children after 40; more complications and problems.”

James though hard. “We spend a year down in the keys; then a year in Miami; then head north and west; and then start a family.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

“Luckily the vending machine down the hall has condoms; I better get some.”

“Better clean them out.” The smile that accompanied that sent James out the door in moments.

A week later they stopped in Marathon; after carefully looking around they decided they would stay there. It took only a couple of days for them to find a small apartment; and for her to get a job waitressing in a fairly nice restraint. It took longer for him to find anything; but he eventually got work in a marina doing maintenance on boats. Neither salary paid all that much; but the rent was not much and together they made enough to live on fairly well; and did not have to dip into any savings.

After 6 months there they were settling in fairly well; neither of them liked the area all that much but since they would not be staying that long it was ok. Elizabeth though had been getting a feeling of unease the last few days; she did not know why. She had not told James of it either. They had just moved into a very small house; not a whole lot more than a cabin; but being without neighbors for over 100 feet in any direction was nice. And it was a little cheaper than the apartment had been, if smaller. Elizabeth had kept in occasionally contact with Betty and had been able to find out that the hunt for James had pretty much stopped; with no lead there was no reason to actively hunt for him. And they still had no idea who had helped him.

James had an idea someone was watching him; carefully moving while painting on the side of the boat he managed to notice a rather elderly man looking at him rather closely. He kept working and soon noticed him moving away. Dropping the paint brush James moved to follow. He was able to track the man to an older house; luckily it was one without air conditioning and thus had the windows open all the time. What he overheard scared him.

“Louise, do you still have the last show of America’s Most wanted on tape?”

“Yes I do. Why?”

“I think I saw someone on it down at the marina off of Ocean View.”

“Fred come on.”

“I am sure. They were talking about this kid that escaped from the Tampa DA office and how he just flat disappeared. Now where is the tape?”

“Hold your horses it will take me a couple of minutes.”

James scurried off heading right home. He thanked the stars that he at least had a little warning. He had insisted that he rent this place; Elizabeth (or Grace as her current identity) had not signed anything and they had managed to keep anyone from knowing that she lived there. With luck the cops would not figure out he had not been alone. They had been very careful to never be seen together in public. This was also a good day for it to happen since Elizabeth had it off and was sleeping late from her night shift. They would be able to get away pretty quickly; it would be dark in an hour. They parked the car in a public lot a block away; it had never been parked at the house.

Elizabeth started as James shook her awake; it took a minute to get what he was saying and then she was moving.

She had packed what they needed and started to look around. 

“How are we going to prevent them from finding out you did not live alone; and I have probably dropped hairs all over; any of them could possibly identify me by DNA; and it’s a good chance that my fingerprints are in places we would not think to wipe?”

James stopped; then inspiration hit him. Their stove was electric and was prone to shorting out; they had decided not to make anything of it. He grabbed a pan and opened the fridge and pulled out a roast they were going to have that Sunday; then he started to put stuff on the stove. She got what he was doing and quickly helped. She felt a little guilty but the place was separate; and there was no wind at the moment.

They got out an hour later and headed north quickly towards Miami.

The next day they read in a local paper they were able to get about a fire in Marathon; and that is had not spread but had been a total loss; and that the authorities were looking for the occupant. To talk to him said the paper; they looked at each other and shrugged.

They set up in northern Miami; carefully shifting over to another identity; Elizabeth had called up the restaurant and told them a family emergency had forced her to quit and help at home. Hopefully that would not be picked up.

Two weeks later from a pay phone in southern Miami she called Betty.

“Hi! Glad you called. Got some news about the Great Escape.”

“Hope you guys are doing ok. Ok give me the scoop.”

“Some old geezer saw Anderson on the America’s Most wanted and remembered he had been working at the local marina. By the time he got through and they called the cops he was gone; and the little house he had been in was burning so they could not get any evidence there. He was under a new identity of course.”

“So he burned the place?”

“Some of them want to think so, but the fire marshal said the stove was faulty and he had left food on it cooking when he must have gotten spooked and run. They were unable to find anything that indicated arson. The cops are wondering if somehow he was tipped off; they are investigating the locals here once again. Not us; but the county lockup and security here. But they could not explain how these guys would have known. What is most likely is one of his friends saw it on the show and called him and he booked right out; it aired only the day before. They are ticked off because now he probably is already out of Florida and heading north.”

“I would not have thought that he rated that show.”

“Apparently it was odd enough that they put it on just because of that.”

Elizabeth sat and thought about it; the part with the show made some sense; she was glad that they thought he had just run. She had told him about her unease and he had told her to next time tell him.

That had scared them; and they were determined to watch that show from then on.

They settled in in Miami, not far from Hollywood. This time they were determined to be more careful. Using a new identity James rented an apartment and made sure that nothing indicated that Elizabeth was around. She told him that their next place would be her responsibility. She would use her old real identity and thus it should be less suspicious. 

A week later Elizabeth looked at the calendar and stopped dead. She was late; and she had forgotten her pills for the last week in all the excitement; but she should have been safe. She had been on them for over three months and there should be some carryover effect. She thought hard; she had not felt any nausea in the morning. She was working as a waitress once again; in a pretty good restaurant. She was making good money; and James had gotten a job as a mechanic and was doing pretty well, too. She took a deep breath; they were making enough money to afford children; even if it was earlier then they had planned.

James sat there with a very stunned look; then he smiled widely and grabbed her and swung her around. THEN he took her into the bedroom and made very sweet love to her that had her in tears. 

Elizabeth looked at the bills and sighed; this was becoming a problem. Something both of them had not considered. Neither of their jobs had health coverage; and using free clinics had their limitations. The hospital bill for having Andrew had shocked her; they were paying it off but it was making things tight. She was very reluctant to break into their savings; one never knew when they might have to run. But paying $500 a month towards the $15,000 they still owed was hard. Her job was about maxed out for money; as was James. It would be a couple more years before he learned enough about mechanics to be able to leave and find a job with a place that paid more and had health benefits. Right now they were living right on the edge; anything broke on the car or any more medical bills; any good sized bills at all meant dipping into their savings. Not to mention that they were both determined to maintain some of that as a college fund.

Elizabeth dropped the bills and went to check on Andrew. She could not help but smile as she saw him in his crib gurgling and smiling. He was such a happy baby. But there was no doubt that kids were expensive. She was lucky that she had been able to switch shifts at the restaurant she worked at so that her shift did not start until 5; just after James got home from the garage he worked at from 6 to 430. What it did mean was that for 5 days a week and sometimes 6 they hardly saw each other. The restaurant closed at 11; so she only got in 6 hrs a day so she had to work 6 days a week. Only good thing about that was the evening shift made more on tips. James had to work every other Saturday in the morning as well. So most weeks it was only on Sunday that they got to be together; and that was not enough. Elizabeth also realized that she needed more out of her life than waitressing; she could not define what it was but she felt it. While she was very happy with her small family some discontent had started to settle in. She needed more; but what?

That Sunday James sat watching the woman that he wished was his wife in reality; true they were married on paper but not in fact. Of course they could not marry legally anyway; but he still wished for more. He knew that in the back of her mind she worried about the 14 year age difference; and while he now did look older than his 20 years it was still fairly clear that she was older. He was thinking if there was a way they could have what is called a renewal of vows. At least that would be something. He also knew that something was bothering her; and decided to kill two birds with one stone.

“Honey, I know that something is bothering you beyond the bills. What is it?”

Elizabeth sighed. “Not really sure. I think I want something more challenging then being a waitress but since my current identity only shows a high school diploma it is not something that I am likely to find that makes as much money.”

“How about something a little more pleasant to think about?”

A few weeks later some friends of hers from the restaurant and some of his from the garage gathered in the backyard of one of her friends as Elizabeth and James renewed their vows.

That night Elizabeth was very quiet after some rather strenuous bedroom activity.

“I can hear you thinking.”

She had to smile at that.

“I needed this maybe as much as you did. Strange how I never thought an actual ceremony meant that much; I was very wrong.”

That seemed to help but Elizabeth still felt that she needed more; she just did not know how to get it and really did not have a real feel on what she needed.

A few months later after a rather hectic period where Andrew got a bad cold and James had to work some serious overtime Elizabeth found herself nauseous one Sunday morning. A sudden thought made her look at the calendar; then she remembered that her pill prescription had run out a few weeks ago and she had been just too busy or too tired to refill it. She sat down next to the toilet and groaned; this one was all on her.

James came into the bathroom and saw Elizabeth sitting on the floor looking stunned. He dropped down beside her and touched her cheek. 

“Honey! Are you all right? Did you fall?”

She looked up at him. “I am pregnant.”

He had been stunned for a moment; then he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom where he made gentle love to her; she cried and apologized for not preventing it; he just kissed her and told her they would manage.

One year later Elizabeth was again looking at the bills; James had quietly gone in and gotten a vasectomy. Elizabeth had not been happy but he told her simply that this was the best way; he had two children and that was enough; plus in the future if he wanted he could have it reversed. They had been forced to liquidate one of the contingency accounts to pay off the bills from the first baby in order to afford the second. They had then taken all the savings they had left and divided it in half; one went into a college fund and the other was their bugout fund. But that left them very little in the way of savings; yet when Elizabeth looked over at Rebecca, she could not in any way regret her second child. She just wished that money was not such a concern. And that feeling of needing something more kept niggling at her; which was funny because it was all they could do right now to just keep up. She shuddered at the trouble they would have in a couple of years.

She was idly reading the newspaper when an advertisement caught her eye. She actually felt herself blush as she realized that she was thinking about it; this was insane. But all the rest of the day her eye kept going back to the newspaper.

That night James sat down and started to read the newspaper when he noticed that one part had been folded; that usually meant something had interested Elizabeth. He looked at it and his eyes widened; then he found himself getting very hard. Was she actually thinking about it; and how did he feel about it? He was glad tomorrow was Sunday; they really needed to talk. 

Elizabeth woke the next morning and found James sitting beside her with the previous days newspaper. She had a hunch he had figured out what she was obsessing about. Well, might as well get it over with.

“I cannot believe myself but I want to do it. Why? Not really sure; maybe for the challenge; the fact that it was something I would never have done before; and maybe for the money a little. If somehow I won that is $5000. We need the money. But more important to me, and you have to believe me on this, is how you would feel about it?”

James took a deep breath. “When I realized that you might be seriously thinking about it I got very hard.”

Elizabeth’s mouth dropped open; her jaw fell off and rolled on the floor.  
“You would not be angry that I was stripping?”

“As surprising as it is to me, I would not. Like I said the thought makes me hard. I can imagine myself in that room watching you strip and all the men in there wanting you; and knowing that only I would have you.”

She took a deep breath. “OK, first I need to figure out what I am going to do; I think something different than pole dancing which has gotten so prevalent over the last 10 years or so.”

At his enquiring look she blushed. “I went online and did some research. Old fashioned stripping has pretty much gone out of style in favor of poles and gyrating around like spastics. I thought I would be different; might give me an edge. Which I will need because I can bet that a lot of my competition will be 15-20 years younger than I am.”

“You have a great body; and I am sure all who will be there will appreciate it as much as I do every day.”

The heated look she got was returned with interest and the next half hour was spent on something other than preparing her to win an amateur stripping contest.

Preparing for it energized Elizabeth in a way she had not ever felt; she was more and more thinking this might not be a one time thing. If she was any good at it she could make more on a Saturday night then she cleared working at the Restaurant the whole week; their money troubles would be pretty much gone. She was worried that after a while it would pall on her; but if so she thought she could keep it going long enough to give then a good amount of savings and peace of mind.

She checked her costume; if something so little could be called that. She had looked at her nude body and had tried to be subjective. Her breasts were a little larger than they had been before the children; they had not yet started to droop which surprised her a little; but then she did do her daily exercises. The stomach crunchies had done a lot to keep her from having stretch marks; they were very faint. Her legs looked fine; she would be wearing sheer black stockings and high heels; that and her G String would be what she would be left with when all the rest was gone. Regular Panties; a Bikini Top; long white gloves and a slinky full dress would be what she started with.

The Cat Tail club was not bad as strip joints go; but it was still tacky and somewhat sleezy. Elizabeth had been right about the age of her competitors; she was the oldest by probably 10-15 years, and had gotten more than a few looks from some of them. She thought that she had an edge; as far as she could tell they would all be stripping in the current style; none of them old style.

James sat not at the back or front but in the middle. He wanted to be close enough to see but not too close. Elizabeth was about halfway down the order; so far none of the ones who had come so far had been all that good; some of them fairly enthusiastic but not very good. Then came Elizabeth.

For a moment she panicked; then she straightened her spine as the music she had chosen came on. It had been harder than she thought it would be to get the music from “Gypsy” but she finally had.

James grinned when the music came on; most of the rest of the crowd looked startled then curious. It was so different from the modern stuff everyone else had been using; yet it had a thump to it that grabbed you just the same. Then she slinked out onto the stage and started to move. Right away everyone in the audience realized that this was something different.

While not a dancer Elizabeth had a fair amount of talent and she moved very well; the long white gloves came off first; she shot them into the crowd and that certainly stirred things up. Then the dress oh so slowly came down. Still moving well off came the panties leaving the G-string, hose and high heels; and her bikini top which began to come off.

Elizabeth had left her nerves long behind; she had the audience now and the power felt oh so good. Now she knew what she had been missing; power. Every man in the audience wanted her and she knew it; and used it. Slowly she began to remove her top; drew it out then suddenly it was off and she was brazenly shoving her breasts out at the audience that roared its approval.

James was already hard before her top came off; once it had and her really great breasts with those lovely hard nipples were bouncing around then he almost came; and judging from the groans around him, just about every male in the audience felt the same. Then she gyrated right to the edge of the stage and men actually started to reach out towards her; she retreated and stopped and so did the music; she then blew the audience a kiss and swayed off to the back. The roars of approval and applause followed her out.

It was a forgone conclusion that Elizabeth had won; all the rest of the contestants knew it and only a couple tried; the rest just quit.

Elizabeth had put on a robe right after getting off the stage. The Manager of the club came up to her.

“It’s pretty clear that you will win. I want to talk to you about becoming a regular here. Hardly anyone strips that way anymore and I have not seen any in the ten years I have been running this place. I only recognize it because I once watched Gypsy on TV.”

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth nodded. “Saturday nights to start with; then we shall see. I can’t do this one again and again and it will take me a while to come up with other numbers.”

“Fair enough. Here is the standard agreement; and here is your check for winning. I am going to announce that you will be coming back; more than a few of tonight’s audience will come back as well; and that is real good for business.”

Elizabeth stepped out of the back of the club and saw James waiting for her; she was still just wearing her robe and had put on her top and panties; but the rest of it was in her bag. She bounced up to him.

“I won! And he wants me to come back. I said Saturdays for now. But I am going to have to find more numbers to do.”

“I and just about every guy in that place about came in their pants; and I think a few did. Now let’s get home because I would like a private performance.”

“I think I can manage that.”

In the two months since that night she had danced/stripped every Saturday night. She had told the restaurant manager that she would not be working Saturday nights any more and that was OK since there were plenty of others that wanted to work the night of the biggest tips. She made as much at the club as she did all week at the restaurant. Their money troubles had been pretty much taken care of; and she was a definite hit at the club, which garnered her a bonus from the manager in addition to the tips she made stripping.

Elizabeth felt better about her life in some ways now; but she was worried about James. She was now bringing in twice the money he was; and he was still a year or two away from getting enough experience to go to a better paying job with benefits. And she could guess that he was worried that since she really did not need him now that they would begin to grow apart. That had always been a fear of hers; the age difference finally driving them apart as he found a younger woman. Part of her desire to strip was to keep him sexually interested in her; she knew that now. She was 36 and he was 22; right now she looked great but she would start to show her age in 5-10 years. She had no doubt about her love for him or his love for her; but she was not naïve enough to think that love was all you needed.

Alex Williams had been a cop for 15 years; right out of college. He had been a lot more idealistic back then; that had slowly faded. Now as a detective for Vice, someone who saw pretty much the worst of people every day, he wondered how much longer he could put up with it. While technically he could retire at 20 years, it would not be enough to live on; he was single but still. He was currently conducting an investigation that had not been officially authorized; which was why he was alone without his partner. They were not that close anyway; his first one had retired three years earlier and the new guy just did not get it done the way he wanted and frankly needed. He was seriously thinking of asking for a new partner, and more honestly a transfer. He knew he was burning out here. There was talk of a new protection racket in this part of town; he had been trying to sniff it out; and had come to the Cat Tail club to meet a source.

He had been in a lot of strip clubs over the years; this one was upper level but not the best; still better than most. Then the headliner came on and he lost all thought of his investigation. She was older than any of the others and she was better; no pole; old time stripping that he had only heard about but never seen. He felt himself grow hard as she finally tossed her top and showed off a very fine pair of breasts and great nipples; and then the act was over and she was walking off in only a g string, black sheer hose and high heels; she had a great ass as well that moved quite nicely. It had been a long time since he had been turned on at a strip club. 

Elizabeth dressed and got ready to head out; James did not come much anymore; another sign of the problems they were having. She knew nothing would change if she quit stripping; James was feeling inadequate as regards being the breadwinner; and there seemed to be nothing she could do about his feeling that she was growing away from him. Partly because she was. So much was unsaid between them; and she had no idea how to fix it. And wondered if there was even a way to fix it. 5 years together and two children but it seemed more and more like they were just two people who happened to live together and were raising children. Andrew was three and Rebecca was one, not far from being two; they were a handful sometimes. She had thought about it a lot and realized that they had never really spent a lot of time just being together in the last few years since the children came; and the first years when they were looking over their shoulder they had not really spent all the much time together either. She knew she still loved him and he her; but she wondered if it was changing into a different type of love. More friends than lovers, even the sex was not as good as it had been.

Alex had managed to forget the stripper and had found his source; they went out to the back of the club to talk. While keeping an eye out he did not see two men following them.

As always anymore Elizabeth checked the blackjack she kept in her pocket. She had gotten it as protection; she knew a gun could bring all sorts of trouble and a knife was not much better; but a blackjack could get the job done without the problems the other two weapons could bring. Hit a guy over the head with a blackjack hard enough and even if he was not knocked out he would be stunned for a few seconds; long enough to get away. Or long enough for a quick kick in the nuts. Her pointed shoes guaranteed a hit there or even a knee there would take anyone out of the game. She put on her jacket and headed out.

Alex was quietly talking to his source when he sensed someone coming up and turned to find two goons coming at him with knives. They were too close and his weapon had been hidden in his boot; he did not have time to draw it. He had to jump back and try and find a weapon fast.

Elizabeth walked out the back and down the street to where she had parked her car; then she came upon what looked like some kind of a mugging; two on one. And the two had knives; then one of them noticed her and turned her way; but she was close enough that she drew the blackjack and brought it down hard on the hand carrying the knife; he yelled and grabbed at his hand; so he did not notice the toe going for the family jewels. His scream of pain did not last long as he collapsed clutching himself on to the ground, curling up and whimpering.

That gave Alex the opening he had needed; the other thug heard the yell and started to turn; he kicked the knife out of his hand then leg swept him; the thug hit his head on the dumpster on the way down and was out for the count.

Alex looked over and saw the other goon on the ground; the way he was curled up and the way he was holding himself told him all he needed to know. Then he looked at who had helped him and realized it was the stripper. Damn! Great tits and ass and feisty to boot! He felt himself start to get hard again.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked at the other man. The fact that he had apparently done nothing except knock the other guy out was encouraging; she saw he had not pulled a gun so maybe this would not be a disaster. She had reacted using the old self defense lessons she had learned years ago when first becoming a assistant DA.

“Thanks. I was in trouble there.”

“That’s ok. By the time I realized anything was going on I was too close to do anything except what I did.” She then showed him the blackjack. His eyes widened.

“Interesting weapon. Not many use that anymore.”

“Does not have the same problems a knife or gun bring and is effective; plus it’s unexpected and surprise helps a lot.”

“Alex Williams, Miami Vice. I am going to call this in; I was on an investigation and these two apparently did not like it.” He pulled out his badge to show her.

“Where is your backup?”

“This is mostly on my own; my new partner and I are not exactly close.”

“Well you better get someone; you got lucky tonight.”

“I know. What is your name?”

“Anne Lindsay. I guess I am going to have to hang around.”

“Not really. I can make it up that I was just here enjoying myself and they tried to mug me; might be better that way any way. If the Lieutenant found out I was going solo he would have my ass. By the way I really like your act; yours is the first old style stripping I have ever seen and you are really good. Are you here every Saturday?” 

“Thanks. And so far; and probably for a while.”

“Then go home and I hope to see you again and finally THANKS again for helping out.”

“No problem.”

Elizabeth came home to find everyone asleep; which was usual since it was after 2AM. She sat down in the kitchen with just a over the sink light on and though about this night. She got the shakes a little; things could have gone real bad. The cop seemed like an OK guy; she liked that he really appreciated her performance. He was the first customer that she had talked to since she had started; she almost forgot that this guy had seen her all but naked; and gyrating and getting it on onstage. She found that it did not bother her. Sighing she headed off to bed.

Alex had been able to convince the Lieutenant that he had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The two thugs turned out to have some warrants out on them for assault in Jacksonville; so it was decided that it would be simple to just ship them that way. With that all cleaned up he knew where he was going to be next Saturday night.

Elizabeth found that she was looking forward to Saturday night to see if Alex would indeed be there. She wondered how she would handle it; so far it had been easy to just tune out the men watching her while still playing them; but now that she knew someone in the crowd that might be harder. Still she was looking forward to it.

Alex made sure that he had a seat fairly close to the stage this time. His source had left him a note that he would meet him where he felt safer; and not here. That was fine with him. He had talked to the Lieutenant and had gotten approval to look things over on the protection rumors; so it would be a normal operation; this time with backup that did not depend on luck.

Somehow Elizabeth zeroed in on Alex right away and from that moment on performed for him all the way to the end.

Alex could not believe how hard he was; it had been a long time since he had gotten this aroused. She was performing for him and there was no doubt about it; and right at the end she had gotten as close as she could and pointed those fine breasts right at him; and the kiss she blew, which was her way of thanking the audience, was right at him.

Elizabeth was wondering at herself; for all intents and purposes she was starting an affair; even if she had not done anything yet. She was not sure what to do; then the decision was taken out of her hands.

It was the following Wednesday evening and she was just about to start getting ready for the restaurant; James would be home soon. He took the bus to work. She knew she was going to have to talk to him about the way everything seemed to be coming apart as regards their marriage. She still wanted to save it. Then the phone rang.

Alex was at the club again but this night she did not show; he went to the manager and asked her and was told that her husband had been in a bus accident and was in the hospital. Alex had heard about the accident on Wednesday afternoon; a drunk had broadsided it and a couple were injured severely. He was able to find out which hospital they were taken to and headed over there. Sometimes the badge came in handy. Visiting hours were over but he was able to get word; the man was in a coma. Making it look like he was part of the investigation he was able to get his address. Sunday morning he headed over.

He was just about to go up to the little house when she came out carrying two children; they looked like one was two and the other maybe three or four. She got into her car and took off and of course he followed her, right to the hospital.

Elizabeth had been operating on auto pilot since she had gotten the call. James was in a coma; she let the restaurant know she did not know when she would be back; she called the club and told them the same. There was no way they could afford the medical bills; luckily it looked like the city would be picking up the bills because he had been on a city bus at the time and the Bus Driver had not been on his proper route; even though it had been a drunk driver who hit it. But she was worried about someone finding out their backgrounds were fake. That did not seem to be a problem at the moment but it was something else she had to worry about. Day care that was any good was expensive; she was thinking that she would have to quit the restaurant and work the clubs Friday and Saturday nights; she thought that she could get a baby sitter to watch the two for those two nights. What she would make there would be enough to support them.

Alex followed her into the hospital at a distance; torn about what to do. This woman interested him more than any he had met in a very long time.

Elizabeth dropped the children off in the hospital day care and headed up to check on James. She got up to the ICU and met the doctor; the look on his face said it all.

“I was just about to call you. He went into respiratory arrest 40 minutes ago; we now have him on a ventilator but the EEG is almost flat; the swelling just did not stop. I am sorry Mrs. Lindsay but your husband is brain dead.”

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sagged; then slowly she opened them and looked at the doctor. “There is no hope, is there?”

“There have been miraculous recoveries recorded; but with the readings this low it would be a true miracle. I have informed the City since they are paying the bills for this; and because of the accident and investigation. So nothing can be done for the moment. But in a few days you will need to make a decision. I wish I could be hopeful but I am not. You have my deepest regrets; but for all intents and purposes he was gone as soon as the accident happened.”

He then led her to the lounge and sat her down; he signaled for the on duty Chaplain to come over.

Elizabeth sat there. Guilt was very much on her mind; and sadly relief; she would not have to tell him. Sighing she signaled the Chaplain that she wanted to be alone. He left her and she just sat there. Thoughts were buzzing through her mind; what to do; where to go; what would she do now.

Alex came in and saw her sitting there; he had seen the chaplain leaving and it did not take a genius to figure out what was wrong. He could not decide what to do; but doing something he felt was better than doing nothing.

Elizabeth realized someone had sat down next to her. She looked up and blinked as she recognized Alex. He reached over and took her hand.

“Before you ask when you did not perform on Saturday I asked the manager what had happened; then it was a matter of connecting the dots and I was coming to see you to see if there was anything I could do; you were just leaving so I followed you. I can see that the news was very bad. Is there anything I can do? Want me to call someone?”

Slowly she shook her head. “There is really no one to call. I was never close to my family and he had none. I have not even told them I am married with children. They never liked the fact that I became a waitress; and like I said we had never been really close; its funny but I had been wondering up until I met him if I had it in me to really love. He taught me I could.”

Alex said nothing just sat there and held her hand. She was grateful for that.

After a while she realized there was no point to staying. She looked at Alex.

“I am going home. There is no reason to stay here; for all intents and purposes he is gone.”

“Will you let me keep you company for a while?”

Slowly she nodded. She got up and went to the day care and got the children and then went home with him following. She let him in while she got the children settled down; luckily they were tired and went right to sleep. She got coffee for the two of them. They just sat there for a while.

“Do you have any idea what you are going to do?”

“I was going to quit waitressing and just work the club on Fridays and Saturdays; I can make enough to not have to work the rest of the week. I can get a baby sitter for those two nights. But that was when I thought I needed to stay here in case he recovered. There really is no point now. I have no real ties to here; and maybe now is a good time to change things and leave.”

“I will help if you will let me.”

Elizabeth looked at him; she was not going to put off facing things; that was a stupid thing to do.

“I felt I was starting an affair with you; my last performance I was aiming it right at you. The last year or so our marriage was starting to fray at the edges. I am so much older than he is; and with the stripping I was making a lot more money. We were starting to go our separate ways.”

“Well I guess it’s not exactly a revelation that I want you. But not just for sex; you interest me in a way that no woman ever has. I want to start a relationship with you.”

She blinked at that. “Well right now obviously I have to figure things out. But in a while, I might want to take you up on that. I was told last week that the city would be trying to settle with me; that should be enough to live on for a year or two while I figure things out.” She had almost decided to tell him the whole story but knew she should wait until she was no longer partially in shock.

After he left she sat and finally began to cry. She cried for him; for herself; for the children that would never know their father. After she exhausted herself the children woke up and she spent the rest of the day taking care of them. Finally that evening she made herself eat and then start to make plans. She was able to start thinking seriously. James had had a better life than he would have had without her. She would hang onto that. The settlement the city would offer she would take; a court case held too many risks of them finding out her real identity. She would then leave the area and resume her old identity; it would not be that hard for her to doctor up things so that nothing was obvious. Her middle name was Anne so that she could use that if someone started asking questions; she would say she was now resuming her maiden name. She just had to decide where to go. She also decided to let Alex know the whole story; she felt she could trust him and there was nothing for him to gain. James was dead; and there was no real proof against her. Knowing and proving are two totally different things; she could merely say that she chose not to inform on him. Sheltering a known fugitive was a crime; but not one that anyone would want to try; considering the whole story.

The next day the City people came by to talk to her. They offered $100,000 and all medical bills paid as well as burial expenses. Elizabeth read the document carefully then signed it. She looked at them.

“I know I could sue and get a lot more. But I want this over with. I have to make a new life for myself with my children. I was informed there would be a consultant brought in for a second opinion?”

“He is coming today. Should be there already.”

“If he agrees with the first doctor then I will sign the remove life support document tomorrow.”

Late that afternoon she left the children with the next door neighbor who had come over to offer support; they were an older couple but had experience with grandchildren. She then went to the hospital.

When told that the consultant agreed with the diagnosis she asked to be left alone for a while in his room. He was covered in bandages; his face barely visible. She reached for his hand and held it for a few minutes.

“I am so sorry; I should have made an effort to put things back together this last year. You could have gone much happier than you did. I will always love you and remember you; and the kids will know you from me. When they are old enough I will tell them the whole story. And that you were a fine man, husband and father. Goodbye my love.” She reached down and kissed his hand and then let it go. With one last look she left the room.

She went up to the doctor that was waiting for her.

“Do you have the forms ready?”

“Are you certain you do not want any more time?”

“There is no reason to wait. Life goes on for those left behind. Its time he was free.”

“The hospital administrator has the forms in his office. Please come with me.”

She looked at the forms and took the proffered pen. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes; then opened them and signed the forms letting him go.

“We will turn them off in one hour. Do you wish to remain?”

“No. He is already gone; all that is left is a shell. Let it end.”

“The on duty chaplain is here if you need him.”

“That is not necessary. But I do need some guidance as regards the funeral details.”

“We have someone here who can help you. She is not affiliated with any funeral home; she works for us.”

“Thank you.”

The woman was older and quiet; just what Elizabeth needed. 

“I would like cremation please. And a simple ceremony at a nearby mausoleum.”

“That will be no problem. I have been told the city will cover all expenses?”

“That is correct.”

“We can do this as early as Friday if you want.”

“The sooner the better.”

Alex had come by that Wednesday afternoon to check on her. She had been just sitting there watching the children. And thinking and remembering. After she had been informed that the machines had been shut off and that James had passed on, she had cried again. Then later that afternoon the city officials came by and they finished the paperwork and handed her the check.

Alex came by not long after they left.

“I am taking some time off the next couple of days. Whatever you need let me know.”

She looked at him for a moment, then nodded to herself. She went up and got a cup of coffee for each of them.

“I decided that I can trust you. So here is the whole story.”

Two hours later she finished. He sat there dazed. “Wow.”

After a few minutes he slightly smiled and shook his head.

“You really stood everyone on their ear. They never did figure out how the escape was actually done, though they had most of the pieces. I heard about it first hand from a detective that transferred in last year. From the time that you guys got out of the Keys there never was a hint or trace of you. It went to cold case. And from what he had said, no one really wanted to catch you- or actually him. Then the case would have gone to court and defending that kind of sentence would have made the DA’s office look real bad. I am pretty sure everyone just hoped he would never be found. Now he never will. Seems like justice to me.”

“Looking back on it we were very lucky. So much could have gone wrong. From what I understand there is now camera’s in the building that would have caught him. I still talk to one of the secretaries there now and then; she says a lot of things were changed by that.”

He leaned forward towards her. “One other reason I am taking some time off is that I got a job offer to be chief of a small town police force. These offers come in for various people who make Detective Sergeant and above; most towns still advertise for those positions but some take the time to look around and ask for recommendations. I am a little surprised by this one since it’s in Southern Colorado; usually these kinds of offers come in the immediate area, or not too much farther away. I have written back asking why they sent me this offer; but I am thinking about it. I want to get out of this city; away from Vice; away from just trying to keep a lid on things which is all we can do anymore. Alamosa Colorado is a small town in the mountains; about 9000 people. Its police department has 24 officers. I have been checking on it; it’s not on the interstate so drug running is not much of a problem; it seems like mostly a tourist town now; used to be a railroad hub. I am really thinking about taking the job. It would be a very nice place to have a family and raise children. It’s even got a pretty nice college there. You have your law degree; if you want you can study and pass the bar in Colorado.”

She was startled that he would want her to come with him; but she had to admit that made her feel much better; and not so alone. Practical considerations would be a problem though.

“People would want to know what I have been doing the past 5 years since I left the DA’s office. That would be a problem.”

He grinned at her. “An FBI agent owes me a big favor; I got his kid out of some serious trouble last year. I bet if I call it in he can arrange for it to appear that you were under the Witness Protection Plan; and now that your husband is dead you no longer need to hide. You can put it out that you met him not long after you left the DA’s office and you ended up staying with him when you found you were pregnant with your first child. That would take care of anyone checking into your background. And in a way it’s kind of true; you were hiding out. Only from the authorities and not the mob or drug dealers.”

Her head was spinning; this was a big decision to make. To go with someone she only met a couple of weeks ago. But then she had done more for James and had known him for a lot shorter time. And while it had not ended all that well; she certainly did not regret her time with him. But she had to think about this; now there were the children to think about. But a chance to start over completely; to no longer have to hide who she was. To live openly without fear of being caught; that was heady stuff.

“I will need to think about this some; when I went off with James it was just him and me; now I have to consider what is best for the children.”

“That is fine. I need to check on this town some more and they will probably want to see me for an interview. This might fall apart.”

He then told her he would be there for the funeral on Friday, then left.

Over the next day she got several visits from her friends at the restaurant and from the garage. Most of them said they would be there for the funeral.

Finally Friday came and Alex was there in the morning and she went with him to the mausoleum. There a short service was held by the Chaplain from the hospital. She stood next to the entry that said ‘Roger Lindsay 1982-2006 Beloved Husband and Father’. She traced his name and then turned away; she knew she would never come back here; maybe some day if the children wanted to see but she would not. He was not here; only his ashes. She hoped he was free and happy.

Alex had left her after seeing her home. He had had word back from the Alamosa city government; they wanted him to come for an interview. He arranged it for that Monday; he would fly out that Sunday. He came over Saturday afternoon.

Elizabeth found that she was beginning to get a grip on things again. The pain and grief were still there; but the guilt was slowly easing. And she had decided to go with Alex if he got the job.

When he came in she got them coffee and sat down on the sofa and patted the seat beside her. He moved next to her.

“If you get that job I am going with you. I think it would be best if I and the children would get there first; I would imagine it would take a few weeks for you to wind things up here before you moved?”

“Probably about a month all told before I could move. It would take a week to get all the paperwork in and then two weeks notice after that. Add a week to actually move.”

“Most of my good furniture has been in storage for 6 years. I will need to check on it to see if it’s still ok; then I will have it shipped to Alamosa. What is here is mostly what came with the house as a rental. My and the children’s clothes and things would fit into a regular U Haul. I can afford to get a decent vehicle; probably a good sized SUV that would have no problem towing the trailer. And then we could look for a place.”

“If it looks good I will accept the offer while I am there and ask for help in finding a place for all of us. I am guessing you would want a house?”

“Yes. Rent with option to buy.”

“Certainly bigger than this; nice yard, good neighborhood near schools, etc?”

“Yes.”

“Consider it done.”

He left not long after that. Elizabeth felt herself really starting to emerge from the fog that she had been in. It was time to start doing things. She spent the Sunday starting to pack; went out and looked at used SUVs and went to a U Haul center to investigate them.

Alex flew out to Colorado, landing in Denver and then hopping aboard a small prop plane that took him to Alamosa. There he was met by the Mayor and some of the councilmen. They went to city hall where they interviewed him and he asked them some questions. They then told him they would have a meeting; he told them he wanted to take a quick tour of the town and they had an assistant take him out and around. The City was not that big; they went by the college and then he told the assistant to show him some of the better neighborhoods. They were able to see several; he noted some houses that looked promising that were for sale. He took notes on them; then the assistant got a call and he was taken back to City Hall where he was formally offered the position. He had gotten a good feeling about things and accepted it. He then asked for help in finding a house. They turned him over to the city housing manager who doubled as the city financial officer. He started to sign paperwork while the manager called some real estate offices. They were able to come up with some possibilities once he informed him of his basic needs. They promised to have several ready to view the next morning. He would leave that evening.

Once he got back to his motel he called Elizabeth.

The ringing of the phone woke her up; she had dozed off. She had made most of the preparations for leaving except for the final ones such as informing her landlord and letting the moving company know. She had done some packing as well.

“I got the job. They are going to show me around some houses tomorrow. I will take pictures and bring back information on them. This looks like a very nice town to live in. I do not think my job will be that tough; usually small towns need someone like me to train their officers; that will not be so much the case here.”

Elizabeth continued to pack and get ready to go. She more and more felt that a clean break was best; get away from this part of the country all together. Moving to a small town, with apparently a good school system and beautiful surroundings sounded like a good change. This was a chance to start very fresh and she was taking it. Alex was someone that she felt she could trust; and more than like. They had had a connection; perhaps not as instant as with James but it was there.

Alex was thinking hard on the flight back; there were several very nice homes that he had been shown; he was fairly certain that Elizabeth would like one of them. He had made it clear that it was rent first and possibly buy later; that had not been a problem. He was not sure where the relationship between Elizabeth and himself would go; the attraction was there but would it last? He still got very hard every time he thought of her last performance – one she admitted was directed right at him. He knew he had to give her some time to grieve; and to get over her guilt that she was already starting to move away from James when he died.

Elizabeth was much more than a fine looking woman with a great body; she was intelligent and loyal; willing to take big risks for those she cared about. He admired her as much as he wanted her; and he wanted her very badly. He was going to have to give her time and it would be very trying while they lived in the same house; but he was confident they would get together in the end. The children were still small enough that they would not really miss James; as young as they were they would accept him as the father. He was not certain he wanted children himself; and he had no idea if Elizabeth wanted more. But there was plenty of time to figure that all out.

His new job would be very different; but he was confident he could handle it. Getting away from the city was something he found he wanted very much. He wanted no more of the worst of what the big cities had too much of. 

Elizabeth had found a good used SUV and rented a U Haul that was able to contain all they wanted; Alex had rented a furnished apartment so there was no problem putting his possessions in with theirs. After he had gotten back they had gone over the available houses and had chosen one in a good neighborhood within walking distance of the elementary school. It was an older two story home, but had had a new roof put on just five years earlier and a new furnace only two years earlier. One nice thing about the climate there was that air conditioning would not be needed. It had a decently sized fenced in yard. They were debating how long to rent before they bought it; Elizabeth was of the opinion they should know enough within one year to make a good decision; Alex doubted they would need that long but agreed. She would start out the next week; he would need two more weeks to finish up before he left. She figured it would take about 5 days to get there; with two young children she would have to make rest stops fairly often. They had decided to sell his old car; he would fly there and they would buy a cheap one for running around; any real trips they would use the SUV.

Alex’s FBI friend had been able to quietly make it look like Elizabeth had been in the Witness Protection Program. No one ever commented on who was in it and who wasn’t and as long as she never needed a National Security Clearance it would hold up. The explanation for leaving it was rock solid; the wanted person had died. They just would not tell anyone he had been wanted by the authorities not the mob or a drug cartel. She had already checked the wanted ads and was surprised that there actually might be a slot or two for a lawyer; she would need to study a fair amount to take the state Bar exam but it should not be that hard. She was very much firm about not becoming either a prosecutor or defense attorney; she never wanted to return to that even if it was a very different situation in a small town. Maybe real estate or something like that; fairly harmless stuff.

The drive across country had been a little tedious due to all the rest stops she needed to do for the children; but on the other hand it was the first real chance she had ever had to really see another part of the country. Growing up her parents had never been ones for going very far from Charleston, SC where she had grown up. And college and law school had clearly not allowed her any time to travel; she had attended South Carolina State university and law school. And she had gotten a job right after graduation with the Tampa DA’s office; there were always positions open due to the burnout factor. 

It would be fairly difficult to find a more different climate and surroundings then Tampa or Miami in Alamosa, Colorado. Instead of coast; mountains; no sea. Very low humidity versus high humidity; and rarely over 85 degrees versus temperatures around 80 year round. Arriving in mid summer it was still noticeable; she had never spent any time anywhere that snow was a possibility; let alone freezing conditions. She found she was looking forward to a real White Christmas.

The house was as nice as she had hoped it would be; they would have to get more furniture; what she had was barely enough for half the house. It had 4 bedrooms and two full baths; a deck and finished basement where another bedroom could be made up. Luckily they had the money; Alex had gotten a nice signing bonus and that alone should be enough for all that they needed right away. The children were still too young for school; at least a year away from kindergarten for Andrew. While she was home studying for the bar that would not be a problem; but they had found that day care was available nearby so even when she started working the children would be taken care of. Initially Alex and she would have separate bedrooms; but she had no doubt that would not last long; she was attracted to him and vice versa; they just needed to wait a little to settle in. She still had a little residual guilt about how it had all ended with James; she had indeed been moving towards having an affair with Alex, there was no real doubt of that. The only merciful thing was that James had never known; and there had been distance growing on his side as well. She would just have to live with it. 

Alex was thinking as his plane headed west; Elizabeth had called just the previous day and told him that they were well settled in already; she had even checked with the State Bar commission and the forms and study guides needed to apply for the bar exam were on their way. The house was just as good as she hoped; but they would need to buy a fair amount of furniture to fill it up. She had also checked around for a cheap used car for him and had some possibilities. The children were fine; she was just eager for him to come since adult conversation was pretty lacking. He had to laugh at that; it would take some getting used to living with a woman and kids; and he had to see to it that the kids accepted him. He had no doubt his first few months would be very busy indeed. 

Elizabeth shook her head as she saw the first Christmas ads and displays in the stores; it was only October, not even Halloween yet. Seemed like it started earlier every year. At least it was feeling a little like Christmas; daytime highs in the 40’s and nighttime lows in the 20’s. Her first real experience with cold temperatures. It had been three months since they had moved to Colorado and she was starting to get used to the quiet and relatively slow pace of this small town. She had never lived in one, really. Marathon was on the keys and a tourist trap so it really did not count. Alamosa did cater to tourists but certainly not mobs of them. Her studies for the Bar were almost done; she intended to take the exam right after Thanksgiving. She had little doubt she would pass. Now it was just a matter of deciding what to do afterwards. There were a couple of positions open dealing with real estate or land use; but neither one really appealed to her.

She and Alex had been dancing around things for a while now; he was finally settling in as police chief; they all had settled down including the children. She was beginning to think that since he had made it clear the first move was up to her that she needed to seriously think how she was going to do it. She was tempted to find a sitter to take the kids for a night and then stage a strip tease for him; but that seemed just not quite the right setting. She laughed to herself; she still tended to think back to her stripper days; she missed it a little. That feeling of power; of being in control. Shame there was no strip joint nearby that she could start at and inveigle him in to attend; and have a back room that she could then perform for him personally before they got it on. That got her to thinking.

Alex sighed as he checked the night roster; he had been right that being a police chief of a small town force would be less stressful than what he had been doing; what surprised him was frankly how much spare time he had. His force was pretty good; no one really needed any serious training, which was unusual for a small town police force. His newest patrolman had been on the job for two years and had been getting a fair amount of training on the job. He had revamped the training program to make it tougher but not all that much, really. Some details needed to be emphasized and others needed to be brought up; but overall they were in good shape. His investigators needed more training; but that was the hardest part of his new job. Equipment wise they were in good shape; enough vehicles and other gear to get it done. They did not have a SWAT team but a town this small had no need of one; if an occasion arrived they would call in a State SWAT team; there were teams stationed all over the state and the nearest one was only an hour away. The drug situation was fairly low key; Alamosa was not a major conduit; and the local college was relatively drug free if you over looked marijuana and he did.

As regards his domestic situation, he could tell that Elizabeth was getting closer to a commitment. He was ready, but he had made it clear that the first move was up to her. He and the kids were getting along fine; they were accepting him as their father. They had been young enough that James had not really imprinted on them all that much. All in all he had no complaints; this new life was looking a whole lot better than his old one.

Elizabeth had gotten to be friends with the dispatcher, Tina. Tina was also the de facto secretary for the Chief. Being the dispatcher for a small town Police Force is certainly not a full time job. So she did the paper work in between talking on the Radio. During the nighttime and graveyard shifts the Sergeant Watch commander worked the radio. Elizabeth since she called Alex a lot had to go through the Dispatcher/Secretary. They had got to talking and eventually ended up meeting for lunch occasionally. Tina was married with two small children so they had a lot in common, though Tina was about 10 years younger.

Elizabeth had done some quiet investigating and had come up with an idea via starting things with Alex. She decided to tell Tina some of the story at a lunch they had in one of the nicer restaurants in town. She would need Tina’s help to set this up.

Tina really liked Elizabeth but finding out that she had met the Chief only a month or so before coming out here; and the fact that while living together they were not sleeping together; and how Elizabeth wanted to change things had her sitting there with her mouth wide open.

Elizabeth had to giggle a little. “Tina, this is a nice restaurant but even nice ones have flies.”

Tina blinked and shut her mouth. Then shook her head.

“You want to do WHAT?”

“There is a strip club in Pueblo that gives patrons the option of having a private performance. I want you to pass a message to the Chief that an informant has big info on something going on in Alamosa and will only meet him there. I will be there and give him a private performance that will really knock his sox off.”

Tina slowly shook her head. “Wow. But doing a striptease; I imagine that to make it look right you will need some work. You really do not look to me like a strip tease artist; I mean you are a lawyer.”

Elizabeth debated for a moment; this was a bit of a risk but she trusted Tina.

“Because I worked for a while as a Stripper.”

Tina’s eyes grew huge. “No way!”

Elizabeth smiled. There was something about that smile that made Tina feel very young.

“It was something that kind of jumped out at me one day when I was reading a newspaper. An ad for an Amateur Night at a local strip club. First prize was $5000. We needed the money, having the kids was expensive. And I was intrigued by the whole idea. I did some online research and found that virtually all strip clubs now were basically pole dancing and the like; the old fashioned type of stripping like Gypsy Rose Lee had done was virtually extinct. When I decided to do it I was able to find the music from the movie and I copied her costume. And I won the contest. I kept stripping once a week until the accident. Sadly though I think that was also part of the reason we kept getting more distant; James was unhappy that I was making most of the money then.“ 

Tina was silent for a moment. She knew that James had been Elizabeth’s husband and had died; and it had not been that long ago. She now decided to ask a couple of questions she had had for a while.

“Was that when you met Alex?”

“Yes. I came out of the club right after and two thugs with knives had jumped him; I carry a blackjack and took one down by breaking his wrist then putting my very pointed boot right into his balls. Alex took the other guy down and we talked for a minute before I left. The next Saturday he was up front and I pretty much aimed my entire performance right at him. That was the week before the accident. In my mind I guess I was willing to start something with Alex because of how bad things had been getting with James. I will never really be able to get over the guilt about that.” 

“Do you think James was starting to stray?”

“No. Needless to say when I realized I was losing him the guilt really got to me; if I had not had the children depending on me I am not sure what I would have done.”

Tina sat for a couple of minutes then reached over the table and took her hand.  
“You would have made it anyway; you are a strong person. What happened was both your faults; I have seen it happen around me. All too many married couples do not talk enough; and when they don’t things build up. I make sure that at least once a month Sam and I really talk. About what is bothering us; and so on. It really helps.”

“Thanks Tina. But I will always wonder. Anyway, will you help?”

Tina grinned. “Sure.”

Alex looked at Tina. “Are you sure that is all there was?”

“That is it chief. ‘Tell the chief if he wants to get some real insight on Alamosa to come to the Glory Hole strip club tonight in Pueblo at 10 PM and ask for room #2.’ Nothing else.” 

Alex thought about that. “Thanks Tina.”

Then went into the office to think about it. This could be a trap; but why? He had not been here long enough to really stir much up; no big investigations were going on. If someone wanted to take him out this was a lot of effort to go to. Finally he decided he had to go. He informed his watch commander and deputy chief; they were both suspicious and said he needed to take backup with him. He told them he did not think he should; if whoever was going to this much effort to be far away then it could be really important.

Elizabeth had taken the kids to Tina’s for the night; she headed for Pueblo at 4 on a bus so in order to be there in plenty of time. She had reserved a motel room that was nearby. She took a bus since she figured she would not need a ride going home. She checked into the motel room then got on her costume and carried a small bag with sweats and sneakers in it for afterwards. She hoped she would not need them.

Alex had called Elizabeth and told her that he would be back either late that night or by the next morning; he had an informant to talk to. Then he headed for Pueblo. It was not a hard drive, he got there in 2 hours. It was 930 when he arrived at the strip joint. He had to admit the building looked better than most that he had seen; going inside it seemed a little higher class than usual. He asked for Room #2 and he was asked for his ID; he showed his drivers license and he was led back to the back and into a room that was about the size of a large motel room. It had a small stage up front. And a pretty nice and comfy lounge chair positioned right in the middle of the room. He looked around for a moment than sat in the chair.

Elizabeth took a deep breath; then put the CD into the player and selected the track she wanted. Then at the first notes she stepped out.

Alex heard the music and he thought he recognized it; but he was not sure. Then the woman stepped out. And his jaw dropped. And then he got very hard.

Elizabeth felt great; she could tell that Alex was very hard; and she was very wet. She got to the part where she dropped her top and spun the top right at him.

Alex groaned; it had been a while but those great knockers were bouncing and jiggling so nicely; then she moved closer.

Elizabeth was about to combust herself; she could not remember the last time she was so turned on. She moved to right in front of him and thrust her bare breasts right into his face.

Alex snapped and grabbed her for a powerful kiss; then slid his fingers under her thong and groaned at how wet she was; she groaned as his fingers plumbed her wet depths. She reached down and unzipped his pants and took him out; he ripped off her thong and brought her down right on him.

The music had gone to the next tract but neither noticed as he rammed up into her and she wailed her pleasure as he filled her. They were both so aroused that neither lasted very long; she came first and milked him as he came right after. He nuzzled her breasts and sucked on a taut nipple while she held his head and moaned as the last spasms of her orgasm flowed through her. 

At last he pulled back to look at her very satisfied and blissful looking face.

“You know you could have done this at home.”

“Much better this way. I have a motel room just down the road.”

“Get a coat or something and let’s go.”

She put on her trench coat and pushed the costume and other bits into her bag, just remembered to get the music and they were out the door. He barely was able to drive to the motel room. He rushed her into the room and desperately tore of his clothes to turn to her and see her standing there wearing High Heels, sheer black hose, and nothing else but a very sexy smile. He grabbed her and forced her up against the wall as he rammed home once again to her load moan of approval. 

Elizabeth woke the next morning thoroughly entangled in the bed sheets and Alex. She was a little sore in some places that had not gotten any exercise in months; and she was very content with that.

Alex slowly surfaced to the realization he was holding a very naked woman; and then the memories surfaced and he kissed her neck to her approving moan; then he whispered.  
“How do you feel about shower sex?”

Elizabeth groaned as he powered into her while the hot spray of the shower flowed over them. She felt herself start to come and wailed her pleasure as he pounded into her.

Alex had never had so much great sex in his life; Elizabeth was a dynamo and a siren and a devil all rolled into one; so hot and tight and she felt so good as she came and milked him once again and he could only groan as he followed her.

Some time later Elizabeth was sitting on the bed in a towel drying her hair. Alex was right beside distracting her by stroking her bare back. She was feeling very good indeed.

“So what gave you the idea for starting things with us this way?”

“I remembered how you were that first night and I decided that it was a good way to start things off.”

“Well I am not complaining; why do I get the feeling that Tina was in on this?”

“Because she was. I told her a bit of my history; mostly that part that surround strip clubs. She was a little shocked but I think if she had the nerve she would do that herself for her husband. I really doubt she will, though.”

“Well if she asks me I will tell her it was a huge turn-on. But part of that is because you do this so well. And also part of it was the memory of the first time I saw you.”

Elizabeth then got a little quiet and he noticed. She had finished drying her hair so he drew her down and put his arms around her.

“What is it?”

“So you want children of your own?”

Alex blinked; then realized that the answer he was going to give was different than the one he thought he would. And he knew he meant it.

“Yes.”

“Because I have not been on the pill for three months. I have a prescription but have not filled it yet. I also have a prescription for the day after pill.”

Alex took a deep breath. “Then don’t use it. Let nature take its course. But there is one thing though.”

She turned to look at him. “What is it?”

“Will you marry me?”

They had decided to wait until after she took the bar exam; that would be in the first week in December. But they did agree to work on the problem of having more children – which they did with enthusiasm. Alex admitted that having her strip for him in a private room was the most arousing thing he had ever seen; she wondered if maybe that is how they should celebrate their anniversaries. They were both much more relaxed and Tina mentioned to Elizabeth that he was a lot happier at work suddenly. Tina had wanted details and Elizabeth had smiled and said no.

As she had expected, Elizabeth had not had any problems passing the bar exam. She and Tina got into preparations for her wedding, which would be a private thing in their backyard with Tina and Her husband and a local judge. Elizabeth had made a few more friends but really did not want any more there; and Alex really had not made any outside the force; but he had met Sam and they seemed to be getting along pretty well; he was a foreman for the city street crew.

They were married on the Sunday before Christmas. While it was cold in the backyard they did it on the deck with a space heater blowing; it was not that bad. Elizabeth pointed out that it certainly made the Judge do it fast; and besides what they were both looking forward to was the Honeymoon; three days in a pretty nice Motel in Telluride. Needless to say they did not venture out of their room much at all.

Elizabeth blinked at the calendar; it was just after New Years and the days she marked with a little X had gone by, then she thought about that morning and the feeling of nausea she had when she had gotten up. Taking a deep breath she was glad it was Sunday and Alex was home. She needed to go out to a drug store to get a kit. 

Alex looked at the plastic stick and then up at Elizabeth. Just her giving it to him told the tale. He put it down and pulled her onto his lap and held her.

“How do you really feel about having more kids?”

“I want your children; just as I wanted his. I am only 38 so that is not a problem. I could have two or three more easily.”

“Whoa. Lets start with one and then think about it some more. We get too many more and we will have to get a bigger house.”

“Sounds reasonable.”

Elizabeth stared at her obstetrician. They were lucky that the hospital in Alamosa was big enough that they warranted an obstetrician. Though that was not the concern at the moment.

“You are sure.”

“Absolutely Mrs. Williams. You are carrying twins.”

Elizabeth sat in the living room waiting for Alex to get home. The early March sun was starting to feel warmer; she really could not complain about her first real winter. Yes it had been cold but there had not been that much snow; the most they had gotten at any one time was 5 inches.

Alex came in and saw Elizabeth waiting for him. That usually meant news of some kind so he sat down next to her and she handed him what looked like a black blurry photo. Looking at it he really did not know what to say. He looked at her.

“Twins.”

“Twins?”

“Twins.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

The team of doctors and nurses and specialists slowly moved away from the operating table in defeat. It was always hard to lose a patient but this was much worse than usual. “Time of Death, 1134 PM, March 6” sadly intoned the doctor in charge. Then he slowly left the operating room. Outside he met a nurse who was waiting for him. He looked at her and slowly shook his head. She sighed and nodded sadly. 

“I have called Child Welfare. They told me that since the babies were full term, that we should keep them for a day to make sure and they will be looking for temporary foster parents. The good news is that newborns are usually gone pretty quick; the bad news is that many do not want more than one. It’s terrible to break up twins.”

“Have they had any luck as regards the father?” 

“They told me that she left a note that he had died before she realized she was pregnant. They are looking into his family but she mentioned that she did not think he had any.”

The investigator for Child Welfare had tracked down some employment records and was looking into the work situation. He went into the building and asked to see the manager.

“What do you want?”

“Did you employ a Roger Lindsay before his death?”

“Roger. Yeah. He was a good mechanic and a great guy. Left a widow and two kids. She left town last year. Heard she went out west; Colorado or some place like that.”

The investigator winced a little. Really did not want to tell the widow her husband had been cheating on her before his death. Still he had a job to do.  
“Do you know if he had any family?”

“Roger was an orphan. He once told me that he actually escaped from that place at 16. Bummed around for a while until he met Anne; she was a lot older than he was and a waitress; but she clearly had the education to do more; not sure why she did not. They had two kids, really sweet ones. Now that I think on it, the last few months I had a feeling that things were getting tough between them. You being here kind of tells me that it went farther than any of us thought, right?”

“Last Sunday a young woman was brought into the hospital in labor; she had ruptured early and was bleeding badly; the twins were OK but she died. She left a note that the father was dead and mentioned his name. She had no family either. At least as far as we have been able to find out.”

“That really surprises me. I would not have thought it was that bad between him and Anne. I seem to recall she said something about going back to her maiden name. Now I remember. It was Rogers; she apparently liked her middle name of Anne and used that instead of her regular first name, Elizabeth. What are you going to do?”

“The twins have two half siblings; technically all the blood family they have. By regulation we have to contact any relatives of children orphaned.”

“Anne was a real fine lady but asking her to take on two more children is a lot.”

“Yes it is. But we will have to inform her.”

“Call for you on line 2 chief. Someone from Miami Child Welfare.”

“OK Tina.” What in the world would Miami child welfare want with me?

“This is Chief Williams.”

“Chief Williams this is Sam Bradford from Miami Child Welfare. We are trying to contact Elizabeth Rogers, who was married to Roger Lindsay.”

“I am married to Elizabeth, Mr. Bradford. Why do you want to contact her?”

“Sir I am afraid that it is a confidential matter that must be between this office and her. If she decides to tell you that is up to her but she must be informed first.”

Alex thought hard. Did not sound like they had found out about his background; but what in the world would they need to talk to Elizabeth about? Taking a deep breath he decided.  
“Give me your contact number. I will call Elizabeth and have her call you.”

“And you have no idea what it is about?”

“None. He was real hard core about confidentiality. So I doubt it has anything to do with James background. I cannot think what this could be about.”

“OK give me the number.”

It had been decided that Elizabeth would wait until after the babies were born before looking for a job. Money wise that was not a problem; and she did want to enjoy this pregnancy. Now she had to wonder if her past was about to come back and bite.

“Sam Bradford, Miami Child Welfare.”

“Mr. Bradford this is Elizabeth Williams, formerly Elizabeth Anne Lindsay.”

“Mrs. Williams. This is very difficult but state regulations require this. Your deceased husband, Roger Lindsay, appears to have gotten a young woman pregnant just before his accident. She died in childbirth leaving twin baby girls. The girls were full term and healthy. We have not been able to locate any family for the woman, Carrie White. In actuality the only reason we believe that Roger Lindsay was the father was a note the young woman had with her when she was brought in hemorrhaging. All it said was that he was the father and he was dead.”

“So you have no evidence that it’s true except that note?”

“None Mrs. Williams. I am informed that a paternity test performed on one of your children and compared to the twins would show if they are half siblings. There is no requirement for this test; you have no legal obligations, I want to make that clear. But state regulations require us in cases of orphaned children to make all due diligence on locating blood relatives. This is for informational purposes only, you are not required to do anything.”

“This is a great shock, Mr. Bradford. I had no reason to think my husband had been unfaithful to me. But we had been going through some troubles in our marriage. I need to think about this.”

“I quite understand Mrs. Williams. I must make it clear that you are under no legal obligation to do anything. Anything you do will be up to you.”

“Where are the babies now?”

“The hospital will keep them through today, then to foster parents who take care of babies in these conditions.”

“They will probably be quickly adopted?”

“They are healthy girls, I would say they will be quickly adopted. However in the interest of full disclosure, there is a good chance they will be separated.”

“And they will never be told about each other.”

“That is the state law, Mrs. Williams.”

“I understand, Mr. Bradford. I can reach you at this number?”

“This is my office number.”

“Thank you.”

“I wish I had given you more pleasant news Mrs. Williams.”

“Not your fault. Goodbye Mr. Bradford.”

“Goodbye Mrs. Williams.”

He turned to look at his supervisor. “I have a hunch we will be hearing from her. Her husband is the police chief there. I think she may be contemplating taking the babies to keep them together.”

“We have been trying to change the law about twins and multiples so that they can try and find each other later in life if they so choose. So far no luck. Frankly the only chance those two girls have of growing up together is probably her.”

Elizabeth sat there for hours thinking. Her shock at James infidelity was uppermost for a while; she could hardly point fingers since she knew almost certainly she would have started an affair with Alex. Gradually that faded and she realized that the guilt she had been carrying around had eased a lot. She sadly thought of the young woman; how hard it must have been for her. Then she thought about the babies. They were Andrew and Rebecca’s half sisters. Or were they? This might not be true. She might have pulled that name out of the newspaper to use – but for what? Maybe she thought that the city had paid a lot of money in a settlement. Possible. But a paternity test would have shown that a lie; why do that? Unless she was ignorant of that; but that was unlikely. Elizabeth gradually came to realize that she needed to know for sure. She picked up the phone.

“Sam Bradford, Miami Child Welfare.”

“Mr. Bradford this is Elizabeth Williams. What do I need to do as regards having the paternity test done?”

Alex had had to attend the city council meeting so he had been unable to even call Elizabeth. As soon as it was over he headed home.

As he walked in the door he heard her on the phone.

“If you could please fax this information to my pediatrician, here is his fax number. I will contact him and set up an appointment to have the tests done. If the results are as expected, I am looking at filing for custody. If so what steps are needed? I am a lawyer, so any legal paperwork I can handle myself. Thank you.”

She put down the phone and took a deep breath; then a movement caught her eye and she looked up at Alex. Closing her eyes for a moment she patted the chair next to the kitchen table where she had been scribbling notes.

Alex took a good look at her; she was pale but determined.

She took a deep breath and looked at him.

“It looks like James got a young woman pregnant before he died; just days before apparently. She died in childbirth Sunday, twin girls who are full term and healthy; she left a note claiming he was the father. I am arranging paternity tests to see if this is true; they will take samples from Andrew and Rebecca and that will tell the tale. Alex, if they are half sisters I want to take them. They are family and from what Child Welfare told me they are more than likely to be adopted separately, and under the law as it is they would not be able to find out about any family they had even when they became of age. I know this is crazy; we will have twin boys of our own in a little more than 5 months. That will mean four babies only months apart in age. But I feel deep inside of me that this is what I have to do. I am so sorry this is falling on you.”

Alex took a deep breath. Wow all the scenarios that he had been thinking about were all wrong. He admitted he was scared as hell at the though of four babies all at the same time. But he could tell that Elizabeth felt deeply about this. Question was how did he feel. He looked at her.

“If you don’t mind I am going to go out and drive around some; maybe go back to the office for a while. I really need to think about this.”

“Of course you do. I took several hours to think about it before I decided to start taking action. You need to think about it as well.”

He kissed her then went out and drove back to the office and dove into some paperwork that needed to be done. Tina looked into the office and saw the way he was acting; this did not look good. Chewing her lip she decided to call Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had just fed the children and they were playing in the middle room; the phone rang and she picked it up.

“Liz, this is Tina. I just looked in on Alex and he is just sitting there staring at the wall. Is something wrong?”

Elizabeth thought for a moment. “You are about to get off work, right Tina?”

“Just about. Sam is working late tonight and the kids are at daycare so I have an hour or so if you need to talk to someone.”

“I do, so could you please come over?”

Tina sat there with her mouth open, again. The shocks just kept coming from Elizabeth. She blinked and looked at her friend.

“This kind of sounds like a soap opera.”

“It does, doesn’t it? Except most people would think this too outlandish for a believable soap opera. And if that is not a contradiction in terms, nothing is.” 

“So you are really going to try and get custody if they are related?”

“I have done a little checking and it agrees with what they have said; the odds are that they will be separated and never told that they had a twin. That is so wrong. And if they are related then they are Andrew and Rebecca’s half sisters. They belong together.”

“What about Alex?”

Elizabeth sighed and looked at Tina sadly.

“I don’t know.”

IT was already dark and Alex was still sitting in his office; the night shift had started and all the day workers were gone. He was still trying to get his head around everything.

It was going to be a madhouse with 4 babies at once. Elizabeth was going to have to forget going back to work. Though he knew she wanted to do something, nothing she had found had appealed to her. Then he suddenly sat up straight. He realized that he had accepted it; he was already thinking about how to handle it all. He pondered that. Well the wedding vows had said good times and bad times. He had already accepted Andrew and Rebecca; and the twin boys that they had yet to figure out names for. Really would it be all that much more to accept two more? And he hated the thought of those two girls being separated; he had done a little checking and that was almost a given; multiple adoptions were very rare indeed. Handling one baby was a lot; many first time parents shuddered at the thought of two. They were going to have to handle four. Well the good news is that by the time the first two were born, the last two would be sleeping more. He slowly smiled. Suddenly he realized that he would have a large family. And he had never realized until this moment that he wanted one. He got up and closed his office; time to go home.

Tina had left more than an hour ago; she had just put down the children for the night. Luckily both of them had no problem sleeping a good 10 hours. She looked up as Alex came in. He came over to her and kissed her gently.

“Its going to be a madhouse, you know.”

Her brilliant smile lit up the entire house. 

Three days later the samples had been taken from the two children, and sent by express to the Miami lab that would do the comparison. Elizabeth had formally asked for custody if the twins were shown to be half siblings to her own children. Off the record, Bradford had told her that if the test came back positive there should be no trouble with her getting custody.

Elizabeth found herself on pins and needles waiting for the results, which she was told would take only a day or so. She was feeling the first stirrings of her twins, and already her breasts had started to swell. She was a little surprised at that; it had taken until her sixth month the last pregnancy. Her obstetrician told her that some of that was mental; since he had been told about the probability of more babies he told her that it was just barely possible that her milk would come in early. She was fascinated about that and thought it would be good for the twins if she could breast feed them right away. He told her that would be a good thing; and it would help them bond to her.

It had been a Thursday when the samples had been sent out; Monday morning Elizabeth got a call quite early.

“Mrs. Williams, the tests came back positive. The lab confirms that Roger Lindsay was the father. I have the forms all ready; I will fax them to you and you can fax them right back. When custody is fully approved the paper work will need to be signed and notarized. But my supervisor had already approved you to take custody immediately pending final approval. Frankly with your background that is simply a formality. Congratulations.”

Elizabeth took a deep breath. “When can I come for the children?”

“Is tomorrow too early?”

“Let me see if I can get a flight and I will be there. I will call you when I have confirmed reservations.”

“We can bring them right to the airport and you can sign the forms there. So go ahead and get a flight right back if you want to.”

“That would be best. I will call you as soon as I know.”

She right away called Alex. Tina answered and asked “Did the tests come back?”

“Yes they did. Is he available?”

“Hang on let me check; you want him alone for this. OK he is alone.”

“Alex they are ours. We can pick them up tomorrow if I can get a flight.”

“Book two seats. I am coming with you and no argument.”

“Thank you Alex. Will call you when I have the flights. Can you put Tina on?”

“No problem.”

“I take it that the tests were positive?”

“Yes and we are going to get them tomorrow. Could you possibly look after Andrew and Rebecca tomorrow?”

“No problem. My two will be at day care so it’s all good. Just go get those little sweeties.”

They had been able to get a 9AM flight that got them to Miami by 1 PM. With a return flight leaving two hours later that would get them back to Alamosa at 8PM. It would be a long day but they felt they could get it done. 

They arrived and found Bradford and a woman holding the twins. Elizabeth automatically got gooey while Alex talked to Bradford. She quickly signed the paperwork and then headed over to a lounge that Bradford had arranged for them to use until the flight back.

It was just Alex and her with the babies and she took one and cooed to it then the other. One started to cry and she began to reach for one of the bottles Bradford had left when she opened her eyes wide, then blinked. Alex seeing this asked what was wrong.

Elizabeth did not believe it for a second, but her memories were clear. She handed the crying baby back to Alex and than began to unbutton her blouse and peel down her bra; Alex was startled when she reached for the crying baby and placed her at her breast; the baby immediately grabbed hold and began suckling voraciously. Then the other baby began to cry and Alex handed her over as well. He sat there feeling strangely moved as Elizabeth nursed both babies at once.

Elizabeth could not believe the feeling running through her as she nursed the children. These were her babies; no matter who had carried them; they were hers.

Alex found himself getting aroused and was embarrassed by it. The babies soon filled up and quieted and Elizabeth put them in their carriers. She had not bothered to cover up, and the site of her bouncing, very full breasts made Alex very hard. Elizabeth noted his problem; then gave a sexy smile.

“That door has a lock that can only be opened from this side.”

He shot over and had it locked and turned and found she already had off her blouse and was shimmying out of her skirt and panties; he was barely able to get to her when she pushed him down and made quick work of his pants, freeing him and then quickly sinking down on him. She had not worn hose and by kicking off her shoes was totally naked as she rode him hard. He tried to be gentle with her breasts but she told him to squeeze them hard; she liked that; and she was out of milk at the moment anyway; he just had to suckle at her breast and could taste the milk which made it surprisingly erotic. Neither of them lasted long. She slowly got off and laid down on the couch, still fully nude. He moved to rest beside her, funning his hands down her body. He reached into her purse and pulled out a couple of wipes which he first used on her then himself. She smiled lazily at him.

“I will leave off the bra since I will have to nurse them again; I might as well leave off the panties as well; maybe we can have a quickie on the flight and join the mile high club.”

He groaned and was stunned to feel himself starting to get hard again. She had told him that she had gotten really horny at this stage of her last pregnancy and he was not complaining. She noticed; he had shed his pants and shorts; still wearing his shirt and shoes. She reached over and stroked him and he got fully hard. She smiled and moved back and spread her legs wide. “Come on big boy lets have some more whoopee.”

He was on her and in her in a moment and began to pound away. Her cries echoed across the room and increased until she came with a deep groan. She milked him completely as he came as well. For a while they just dozed. Finally he looked at his watch and told her. “Better get some clothes on love.”

She made certain he saw that she placed her panties in her carry on bag along with her bra. She put on her skirt and shoes, then her blouse and light coat. It was a good thing she had the coat; the blouse was thin and her nipples were very visible. He groaned again; he was starting to get hard once more; this was crazy, he was in his later thirties and he was getting hard just as fast as he had when he was 18. He got his shorts and pants on and then his jacket. They picked up the carriers and headed out of the lounge. She went by one of the shops and noticed they had some shawls and bought one; she explained that she could nurse on the flight and cover herself using that.

They got to the gate and only had to wait a few minutes; they had gotten first class seats and boarded first. It was a good sized aircraft and the first class seats were quite luxurious. Elizabeth explained to the flight attendant that these babies were new bornes and she would be nursing them on the flight. Both attendants were very gooey over the babies and promised to do whatever they could to help. This first flight would be to Denver; then they would be on board a small prop plane to get to Alamosa. No sooner had they taken off than first one then the other started to cry; Elizabeth pulled up the middle arm rests and took both of them and put the shawl over her shoulder and turned towards the windows and let them chow down.

Alex could not believe how seeing his wife nurse the children was making him hard all over again. He had to be one sick puppy. Once she finished she looked over at him and winked. She knew he was turned on. Then she got both babies situated in the carriers and put her jacket back on. Then smiled at him and headed for the restroom. He could not believe what she had basically told him to do. Telling himself he was really letting his dick do all his thinking he was still helpless as he waited a few minutes and then headed to the same restroom. He tapped twice on it after looking around to make sure no one was looking. The door opened and she dragged him in. He groaned. She was sitting on the little sink next to the toilet nude except for her shoes. He almost injured himself getting his pants down then sat on the toilet lid and she was on top and he was inside so fast and he took a hard nipple and just about bit it as she rode him hard and fast. He groaned as he came the same moment as she did. She pulled his head up and gave him a searing kiss. Then reached over for some toilet paper and cleaned him up. He managed to get to his feet as she perched on the sink; still nude. He shook his head.

“I will never make it to forty as this rate. You are going to kill me.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Of course not. Just making a statement of fact.”

He then slipped out and got back to his seat. He looked around and one flight attendant was looking at him with a slight smile and shaking her head. Elizabeth came bouncing out, saw the attendant and blushed. Then she smiled blindingly at her and minxed right down the aisle to her seat.

Amazingly the twins slept the rest of the flight. So did he. Elizabeth just sat reading a book and smiling all the time. The flight attendant just shook her head.

They had only a one hour layover at Denver and just sat at the gate. The twins slept on. They boarded the small puddle jumper and it had two seats on one side and one on the other side. Elizabeth decided to put the two carriers one at each window with her in the middle. Like clockwork they both woke up just after take off and off went the jacket and open went the blouse and over went the shawl as she nursed them again. That filled them up and out they went. They made it to the airport and headed towards the SUV. The babies amazingly slept on. Elizabeth called Tina as soon as they landed and she was at the house just after they got there. She cooed at the babies who were awake but quiet. Alex headed over to start some dinner; they had basically just snacked during the day. Judging from the giggles Elizabeth was being very descriptive of the day. A slightly muffled ‘you did what where’ was followed by ‘and there too!’ so he guessed he had no secrets left.

Not long after the dinner was started the babies fussed, needing to be changed. Then they wanted to be fed again and Tina was amazed at how quickly and efficiently Elizabeth had both babies suckling at her breasts.

“You are a natural Elizabeth.”

“I am a little surprised it seems to come so easily to do both. Of course what was really shocking is how quickly my milk came in; I am only a little over four months along.”

“It’s not that unusual. One of the wives of the officers got her milk in at about the same time. She found that out when she and he was having a quicky on the road during a vacation. Apparently he did not like the taste from the way she tells it.”

“Alex does. It actually turns him on.”

“Elizabeth! Do you have to tell her everything?”

“Yes.”

“Great.”

“And stop pouting.”

“grrrrrrrrr”

Tina had thought that Elizabeth could not shock her any more than she had but she once again underestimated her. Her bawdy account of the quicky in the lounge, followed by another not so quicky, followed by her initiation into the Mile High Club awed her.

Elizabeth, seeing her awestruck look, giggled.  
“Tina, you got horny when you were pregnant, right?”

“Yeah but I kind of think I was normally horny. You are extra horny. With a side order of crazy horny.”

Elizabeth giggled again. Tina had never seen her so loopy and happy. She seemed years younger than her almost 40.

Alex came in and sat down with them, looking at the babies who had gone back to sleep. He looked at her and motioned towards the nursery that they had quickly set up. They each picked up a carrier and headed in, trailed by Tina. They quickly got the babies situated in the two cribs and quietly left, leaving the door open and turning on the baby monitor, another item hurriedly purchased.

Elizabeth relaxed back on the sofa, and Tina eyed her. Andrew and Rebecca were in their rooms, fast asleep. The way Elizabeth was sprawled out, with her only top the thin blouse, Tina had an idea that she ought to leave rather quickly. Elizabeth winked at her and she blushed as she headed out. Alex said goodbye and closed the door and headed back to the living room and stopped dead.

Elizabeth was completely nude, even shoes this time, her legs were wide open and she was fondling herself. “Come on Honey I am horny again” He groaned as Little Alex happily agreed.

The first month was hard on her, the babies needed to be fed every few hours, and Andrew and Rebecca could not be ignored, but she pushed on through. The second month the babies began to sleep longer, and it was not so hard. Things got better after that, but now Elizabeth was starting to swell with the twins. By September, her due date only a few weeks away, she had really exploded. Her obstetrician was of the belief that each twin would be over 6 pounds, maybe nearer seven. She now literally could not pull herself up out of the easy chair and could not take a bath without Alex being there to pull her out. The only good thing was that the twins, now named Janet and Juliet, were sleeping a lot and giving Elizabeth the rest she needed. And yet she was very happy. Somehow all this had touched something deep inside her, and it felt exactly right. Alex was glad sex was off the table for a while; she had worn him out right up until her eighth month. He wondered what it would be like when the boys, already named Jake and Jack, came along.

The twins were clearly not eager as her due day came and went, and just before the obstetrician told her he was going to induce labor it started on October 1. She felt the first pains at 9 AM, and called Tina when they were a half hour apart at 11. Tina and Alex raced over and had her in the hospital by 1130. Which was a good thing as as soon as she was situated in the delivery room the pace speeded up. Jake came first at 305, followed by Jack at 315. A very exhausted Elizabeth was happy to stay at the hospital that night; the staff was surprised how easily she slipped into nursing both boys at once, then she told them she had 6 month old twins at home. This got her some funny looks which amused her immensely. 

Alex had decided to take a week off to help Elizabeth get started. He had also arranged, with Tina’s help, a baby sitter to come over and help during the day for the first few weeks. Samantha had been briefed by Tina, but Elizabeth tended to overwhelm people and Samantha was awed and a little frightened by her. Tina had two younger sisters, but they had been a few years apart. Her mother barely coped with them; but Elizabeth mostly coped with basically four babies and two pre schoolers. Elizabeth was loud in her appreciation of Samantha’s help, which really consisted of helping with the household chores and bringing whichever baby was crying to Elizabeth to nurse. Most of the time they tended to go off in duets; but it was interesting to note that quite often it was one of one set of twins with one of the other set of twins that went off together. It was a mystery that Elizabeth just shrugged off. She just sat there happily nursing whichever twins needed her at that time. One good thing was that Andrew was five and would be starting Kindergarten in January. Rebecca would go to day care, and Elizabeth felt that she could handle all 4 babies by herself by that point; the two new twins would be sleeping more and the other twins would be 10 months old by that time and nowhere near the burden they had been.

Elizabeth was really looking forward to her sex life starting up again. Alex had gone and gotten a vasectomy after one month of dealing with 6 children. Elizabeth had been greatly amused. Her obstetrician had told her that he wanted her to wait 6 weeks before sex; so she had circled November 12 which was a Monday and a holiday designated to celebrate Veterans Day. She got to calling it hump day much to Tina’s amusement and the embarrassment of Samantha and Alex. Tina told her to get a motel room for the night; she and Samantha would take care of the kids from dusk to dawn. The wicked look that kept coming over Elizabeth had Alex worried. His fears were justified.

They had barely gotten in the door of the motel room, just after 6 pm, with the do not disturb sign on the door, when Elizabeth attacked. She still had on about 15 extra pounds that she had not gotten rid of yet (the other 25 had already gone) and her tackle of him had more than the usual oomph to it. He lost count of the number of times he came; and by midnight he was totaled. Luckily Elizabeth had tired a little too and was gently snoring away. His respite was not to last all that long as before 6 AM she was on top of him with her mouth very busy. An encounter in the shower followed. They finally got out of the room at 8, with him heading to work and her home. Tina had already left and Samantha really did not know what to say to the glowing, smiling Amazon that had come through the door. Tina snickered much of the day as Alex kept dozing off.

One year later on their anniversary they once again headed to the Strip club and Elizabeth performed for him and on him there and at the nearby motel.

Once every few months she performed at the strip club and got a very devoted fan club. Her bust had increased due to the year long plus nursing and amazingly had not started to droop yet despite her hitting 40. Alex made it a point to always be there. And she always danced and pointed her swelling assets right at him.

On year later Alex was approached to help out in an undercover sting of a group of gunrunners that were supplying the Mexican Drug cartel. The guns were moving down I-25. The word got out that they were using a strip club in Pueblo for meetings- or for the get together that led to meetings. He was asked to help as an experienced detective and law officer with knowledge of the area. He thought about the operation and talked to Elizabeth about it. She asked him if they had any kind of an idea on the time frame. He told her that they had narrowed it down to two to three days a months. He knew that she had started to get restless since Andrew and Rebecca were now in school full time and they had decided to send all four of the younger children to a nearby day care. She was looking at opportunities to start working. She told him how about her dancing at the club for those days. Odds were that they would want her to perform for them privately. That would get them better info. He rather dryly told her that the rooms would be bugged rather thoroughly. She smiled at him and asked about cameras. He said the lights were too dim there except in the main room. She smiled again and he groaned.

The head of the gun runners really appreciated the meeting place; this was a pretty good strip club and they had one stripper that was very much above average. She was probably 40 or so, but had a great body and stripped in the old fashioned way, which was very rare anymore.

Elizabeth had figured out he was the head of the goons, and very deliberately aimed her performance at him. She even got close enough to let him place money in her G String, which previously had only allowed Alex to do so. He was thoroughly trapped.

The Gunrunner wondered if he could talk this woman into coming with him. Sure she was about ten years older than he was but he bet she was something else in the sack. And the way she was flashing those fine tits in his face she was showing interest. He promptly told the manager he wanted her in a private room and gave him $1000 to make sure no one bothered them.

The other officers were unaware that Elizabeth, who went by the name of Anne Plenty, was Alex’s wife. They thought she was a pro that had been brought in to help out with the investigation. And more than a few of them intended to see if she minded taking care of their little problem once it was over. If she had wanted to, Elizabeth could have spent a couple of weeks flat on her back.

Elizabeth used one of her most bawdy numbers on him; she moved around him and actually rubbed her breasts on his head. He was practically drooling as she finished. She then whispered too him that she would like to spend some more time with him and where could she meet him. He was so hard he blurted out the address and she blew him a kiss as she left the room. She called the ATF agent and gave him the address. Then she got her costumes and left.

Alex groaned. Elizabeth had come through the door and had him on his back and was riding him before he could catch a breath. After they both came very hard she told him that she had gotten the head goon to give up the meeting place.

The ATF agent in charge had just briefed Washington on the major arms cache they had grabbed in the raid on the farmhouse which was the address that the stripper had gotten for them. He left out in his brief how they had gotten the info; he had not exactly run this operation by the book. But that did not matter since it was a huge success. He really needed to find a way to thank that stripper; he would contact the Alamosa PC who had suggested the whole thing. She deserved some recognition; besides he would like to see her perform; from what everyone had said it was quite a show. 

Elizabeth was quite happy to dive back into the family life after a month off stripping and living in a motel. She had been able to make quite a bit of money which would come in handy. Now that all the children were no longer toddlers, it was much easier coping. A job that had suddenly come open looked like something she could do; assistant to the City Attorney. It was a job that she could do a lot at home, mainly paper work and research and the like.

Alex blinked at the letter he had just gotten. It was from the Regional Head of the ATF and he wanted him to find the stripper he had found and bring her to a ceremony in Washington DC where several other citizens would be honored for services to the country. He had to grin; Elizabeth would get a kick out of this.

Elizabeth was dressed to the nines in a very slinky, sexy gown for the ceremony. She knew without a doubt that she would draw the most attention and it tickled her. Her commendation stated that she had unearthed vital information that had led to the discovery of a major gun running operation that had resulted in over 100 arrests in the US and elsewhere. The Vice President was giving out the awards; she made sure to slink up there and back again. Her dress was rather low cut and she enjoyed the stuttering and discomfiture that she was able to cause. She also enjoyed the really hot and heavy sex in the Limousine back to the motel and in the motel.

Alex had been wondering if Elizabeth was out to kill him; she seemed to be getting hornier and randier the older she got; she explained that many women did not reach their sexual peaks until their early 40’s; and he should count himself lucky she was one. Alex was not so sure. She had jumped on his lap as soon as the limousine door closed and had him free from his pants faster then he could have dreamed; then she showed that she had indeed not been wearing panties under the dress; which he had kind of figured since any kind of panties including a thong would have been rather obvious, as tight as it was.

Elizabeth checked Andrew and Rebecca; they were sound asleep as were the two sets of twins. The terrible twos had not so far been that bad; the older set were nearing 3. Elizabeth was glad that Andrew, 8 and Rebecca, 6, both were now in school all day; that made it so that she needed Samantha only for limited times which was good since she had started college and her schedule was somewhat fuller. She had just about become part of the family. After knowing her for over 2 years she had finally been able to get comfortable with Elizabeth. Tina had filled her in on some things and Elizabeth had told her a fair amount so that Samantha had pretty much the whole story. The only part she did not know was about Elizabeth breaking James out. Then again only Alex and Elizabeth knew about that. She still was slightly in awe of Elizabeth, due to the fact that Elizabeth seemed to be a great mother and wife at the same time. The revelations about the stripping just made her all that more awed; she could not imagine ever having the courage to do it herself.

Elizabeth, in talking about stripping, had told her that what got her through it and allowed her to enjoy it was the power. Samantha at first could not figure that out; then Elizabeth had explained.  
“Feminists look at strippers and think we are just like hookers; selling our bodies. But strippers, the ones that realize it, are actually in no way shape or form victims. True we use our bodies; but so do a lot of people. Actors and actresses do the same thing; so do politicians. When I strip, I can see how every man in the room wants me; wants me to be stripping just for him. You have a lot of control; you have power.” 

Samantha still could not quite get it; so Elizabeth took her with her to one of the times Elizabeth stripped. She had Samantha sit back past the stage so that she could only see the audience.

Samantha, afterwards, thinking about it, had realized how correct Elizabeth was. The power and control part anyway. Samantha did not think she would ever be able to do it herself; she was just too shy. When she told Elizabeth that, she saw the older woman start to think.  
“They have an amateur night coming up next month. Why don’t you give it a shot?”

Samantha had said no right away; but could not help thinking about it. She took her clothes off one day and looked at her body in her bedroom mirror. She was a red head, pale complexioned, with freckles. She was about 5’5”, and had what she considered a middling body; her breasts were neither big nor small; and she had good if not great legs. She worked out on occasion, so while not exactly toned she was not flabby either. She decided to give it a shot. This far away from home no one would recognize her. 

She wanted to do it the same way Elizabeth did it, old school way. She thought the pole dancers were just crude. She was a good dancer and built her act on that. She would move faster than Elizabeth did, with more dance steps.

Samantha was trying not to sweat or shake; she was next. Elizabeth had been constantly telling her that as long as she kept moving she would be ok. Then her music came on and she began. And soon she saw how right Elizabeth was; she liked the power. She began to work the room.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched; Samantha needed more self confidence in herself as a woman and as a person. This would help her in both ways. She was doing pretty well; she clearly had the room in the palm of her hand. She was only 19, but she looked and acted older.

Joe Lasker was a teacher at Adams; he was working towards his PHD but found he enjoyed teaching. His last relationship had fizzled out; and with nothing to do he decided to try something he had never done before; go to a strip joint. This was the nearest one to Adams; and he figured an amateur night might be interesting. So far it had been barely; rude and crude and he was no fan of pole dancing. Then a girl started stripping in the old time way, like that old movie Gypsy he had seen years ago. She was young and did not have what some would call a real strippers body: she was not really tall with large breasts. But she was a good dancer and had a very nice body as far as he was concerned. There was something about her that seemed familiar; then about halfway through her act he recognized her as a sophomore in one of his classes; he taught creative writing. He remembered her in class; a little shy but nice looking; now she seemed so much more. She was clearly enjoying herself; and so was he. He was also getting very hard. When she dropped her top at the last he almost messed his pants. She had a very nice pair to his way of thinking; large breasts had never turned him on. Red headed with freckles that seemed have no end in sight; she was without a doubt a real red head. Nice light grey eyes; and a cute nose. Now he had to figure out how to approach her. The semester was almost over; and as long as she was of age and not in any of his classes there would be no problems.

Samantha was very happy with the $2500 she had won; she was saving towards a car and that would help her a lot. As long as her parents never found out how she won it. Elizabeth had been fulsome in her praise; Samantha was feeling much more confident about herself as a woman. Considering she had not yet had a serious relationship, and was still a virgin, she had not really had much self esteem in that area before. She was not sure she would do it again; but maybe. 

Finishing her finals later that month, she was surprised to get a note from her creative writing teacher. She had done OK in that class, gotten a solid B but she knew she was no great talent. What was it about? He had asked to see her not in his office but of campus at the skating rink. 

Joe was nervous; this could blow up badly. But he had not been able to get her performance out of his head; he needed to do something.

Samantha sat at the top of the bleachers and waited; she saw him coming towards her; he sat down next to her. 

“The reason I sent the note the way I did was to make sure it had nothing to do with school. I figured curiosity alone would make you come here.”

Samantha realized he was trying to start something with her; she had to think about that for a minute. He was not all that much older than she was; he was nice looking; she just had not considered him. And she could not figure out what drew him to her. There were lots of more outgoing girls around; certainly a number of them better looking than her.

“I saw you at the amateur night. You were great. And you were sexy as hell. I had never been to strip club before. You really performed great; you had every guy in that hall; even the ones that had come to cheer on their girlfriends, right in the palm of your hand. And myself as well.”

Samantha ducked her head as she furiously blushed; curse of the red head. Yet she felt very warm indeed inside; she was sure she was getting wet. She had had some very frank talks with Elizabeth about sex; much better than the uncomfortable ones she had ever had with her mother. This was very attractive; the knowledge that he had already seen her all but naked but wanted her very much was very good. But she knew she had to be honest about him on some things.

“I never thought of myself as all that pretty or sexy; that was a large part of the reason I did it. I have never had a real relationship; and I am still a virgin.”

Joe groaned; he did not think he could get any harder than he was right now.  
“Woman, you are about to make me embarrass myself.”

The heat flushed through her; and she decided why not take a chance. She reached over and took his hand.

“So how close is your place?”

Five minutes later they just made it through the door with him hungrily kissing her; then they were tearing each others clothes off. She moaned loudly as he pulled off her bra; then groaned even louder as he latched his mouth onto a taut nipple. Barely able to get out that she was on the pill he moved them quickly to the bedroom where he had her jeans and shoes and panties off in seconds. Taking a moment to enjoy the view, he then dived down and spread her legs, then took a long lick that had her moaning much louder. 

Samantha was barely conscious as Joe ate her out; then the first real orgasm she ever had erupted through her and she all but passed out.

Joe managed to control himself and wait until her eyes opened; those lovely grey orbs still gleamed with lust; he picked up her legs and spread her wide open; then slowly began to fill her.

Samantha felt the moan come from deep inside her; almost as deep as he was filling her; then she felt the pain as he broke through and she moaned.

Barely able to keep from pounding away Joe paused; then when he felt her arch towards him, letting him know she wanted more, he pulled out then plunged in, and began to pound her; spurred on by her increasing moans and soft chants of “Harder, harder” that made him swell and ram into her harder then ever. 

Samantha felt like she was being split in two; but it was so good she could have cared less. She arched into him thrust for thrust; she almost clawed his back as she felt her second orgasm get closer and closer until it burst on her and she blacked out.

Joe could hot help himself; the moment she came and clenched around him he burst, pouring himself deep inside her. He slumped on top of her, panting for a few seconds, until he was able to slowly turn, holding her to him, maintaining himself inside her, so that she was laying on top of him. He managed to reach for the comforter next to the bed and pull it over them. Then he laid back, enjoying the after effects of the best sex he had ever had.

Samantha slowly came to; disoriented for a moment. Then she remembered, and smiled a deeply fulfilled smile. She laid on top of Joe for a while, enjoying the feeling, knowing he was still inside of her. Now she understood Elizabeth better; now she knew what great sex felt like.

Joe began to stroke her back; he could begin to feel himself harden inside of her.

Samantha moaned as she felt him swell and stretch her; this was so very good.

He scooted back, holding on to her, and she moaned more as the movement worked her. Then he pushed her up and attacked a hard nipple; then with his hand began to lift her; she caught on and began to move up and down on him, riding him hard. She reared back as her third orgasm closed in on her; then she lost it as he carefully flicked her engorged clit. She cried out his name as the orgasm wracked through her, and then slumped forwards as he came, thrusting up into her, prolonging her own orgasm as he worked her clit. He came soon afterwards.

They lay together for a while, recovering. Then Samantha began to giggle.

“What is it?”

“We are supposed to get to know each other before screwing our brains out.”

“True but look at it this way. We already know the sex will be great and we have already done it. No tension or worry about that now. We can get to know each other WHILE having great sex.”

Elizabeth the next day noticed the bounce in Samantha’s walk as she came in; and seeing the glowing face and bright eyes, she laughed.

“OK who did you fuck unconscious? Or was it a case of getting fucked unconscious? “

“Both. A teacher at school was at the Amateur night; he sent a note to me; we met and things kind of went from there right to his apartment where we had some really great sex.”

“Well since it was your first time you cannot be really certain it was GREAT sex.”

“Considering I lost consciousness twice and came about a half a dozen times altogether if it gets any better I am a dead woman. Though the smile on my face would be truly impervious to a hammer and chisel.”

“Well, woman, lets have some details.”

Though Elizabeth made it a point to tell Samantha that great sex did not alone make a good relationship, she did have to admit that it helped a lot. 

Alex was not sure what set Elizabeth off but he had no complaints as she totally screwed his brains out that night.

As the weeks went by Samantha found herself falling in love; luckily Joe was falling as well. Elizabeth tweeted her about the sugar overdose; Samantha laughed and told her it was so bad her parents, normally fairly oblivious, had noticed and demanded that Joe come to dinner one night. That had been a little tense as they were worried about the age difference. Samantha had then pointed out that he was only a couple of more years older than the difference between her father and mother. That had kind of shut that down.

Joe had been surprised when Samantha had let it slip who had turned her onto trying stripping; finding out that the wife of the police chief had been stripping on and off for years was startling. As it turned out he met her the next day; she was a very striking woman with a serious body. He admitted to himself he would like to see her strip; actually he began to have a serious fantasy of having both of them strip in front of him.

One night after some very good sex, he let that slip. Samantha lay there thinking about that, trying to be surprised that she found this arousing. Just how depraved was she; because she had always found Alex quite attractive; she wondered how it would be stripping for them both; both her and Elizabeth stripping for both their men. And that thought hit her; she wanted Alex as well. She wondered what Elizabeth thought of Joe.

That just would not leave her mind; several days later talking to Elizabeth Samantha knew she had to get it out. She hoped it did not damage their friendship.

Elizabeth knew something was bothering Samantha and had arranged things so that they could talk. After a while of watching Samantha dither and hesitate, she had had enough.

“Honey, just spit it out. Whatever it is.”

Taking a deep breath she did just that.

“I let slip to Joe that you strip now and then; he has had a fantasy of seeing us both strip for him. That has gotten into my head and I cannot get it out.”

Elizabeth blinked. “Well not that surprising; he is a man after all.”

Samantha bowed her head. Elizabeth’s eyes narrowed.  
“Ok there is clearly more. Come on, out with it.”

“I know have this fantasy of both of us stripping for both Alex and Joe.”

“Oh. One at a time or together?”

“I though at first one at a time; then both; now I am not sure. But the thought of it really makes me wet.”

Elizabeth had to admit it did to her as well.

“Stripping is a huge turn on for both of us and clearly both of our guys. This would be kind of double the pleasure double the fun.” She noticed that Samantha was blushing.

“There is more, isn’t there?”

“Yes. For me anyway.”

Elizabeth took a deep breath. She had a feeling but she might as well air it out.

“You are thinking of stripping for both of them, then letting them both fuck you, right?

Samantha said very quietly. “I was thinking of both of us stripping for them one at a time; then screwing their brains out. Both of us. At the same time.”

Elizabeth felt a shiver go through her; she had some dark fantasy’s now and then herself; so who was she to criticize? Well why not get it all out.  
“I have had a few fantasy’s over the years of taking on several men at once; stripping for them then fucking them unconscious. Never had one of being with a woman and fucking a guy, two on one. But then I have never had a woman friend as close as you are. Tina is a good friend but somehow you are closer. I find that I would not mind sharing Alex with you; or having Joe with you as well. I have never been with a woman; but I think I would like making love to you as well.”

Samantha trembled; she had not ever really let that one take form even in her fantasy; but now that it was out there she could feel her own arousal at the thought of sharing a man with Elizabeth; and making love to her; Joe and her making love to Elizabeth; Alex and her making love to Elizabeth; and all the combinations thereof. She wondered what it would be like just making love to Elizabeth alone.

Elizabeth found it hard to control herself; she wanted to start making love to Samantha right there. She took a deep breath and mentally took a step back. She looked at Samantha and realized if she made the first move Samantha would respond. But that was not right; their own emotions were too high for real thinking; and this required that. If they made love now, no telling where it might lead. Outside of some really great sex, it might ruin their friendship. Of course thinking about screwing each others guy could do it as well. She sighed, then reached over and took Samantha’s hand and squeezed it.  
“We both need to take a step back and think about what we really want to do; and what is way too out there in fantasy land to do. And what we would both be risking; our friendship and our relationships.”

Samantha was glad school had not yet started; she really needed the time to think about a lot of things. Who she was; what she wanted out of life. She knew she was falling in love with Joe; yet here she was willing to risk that for a fantasy. If they all did this there was no going back; it would not be a one time thing. It could not be. She knew without a doubt the sex would be fantastic; and how does one walk away from that? She thought about what she felt thinking about both Joe and Alex making love to her; then about making love to Elizabeth; then pleasuring each of the men with Elizabeth. This was like a porn movie.

Elizabeth realized that she had no problem pleasuring and being pleasured by all of them one at a time or all together. She loved Alex; she loved Samantha; and she was beginning to really like Joe who had such a sly sense of humor. That was something Alex needed more of; while the job here was better than in Miami, he still needed more laughter in his life than he had now. And she realized that she did as well. Now that the pressure of all the babies had worn off, she had time to think. She needed to see how Alex felt; she had a feeling on it, but she needed something more concrete before she went any further. This could get very messy. Once started down this road it would be hard to get off. It would basically end up a free relationship between four people. And no one would call that stable.

Alex had an idea something was on Elizabeth’s mind. He knew her well enough to see that; he wondered if he was up to whatever it was. Alex sometimes was in awe of his wife; she had done so much; taken so many chances because she believed in things much more openly than most people did. She refused to follow the norms of society if she chose not to; and he had to admit that a lot of the time he felt like he was playing catch up. But he had long ago realized that this is what made his life so good; he never had a chance to get complacent or lazy, and as long as Elizabeth was in his life he never would. She was the sexiest woman he had ever met; she had just recently told him about Samantha; that blew his mind but it should not have. Samantha was a very attractive woman; he wished he had been there that amateur night. And it was not long before he had a fantasy of Samantha and Elizabeth stripping for him; then fucking them both.

Elizabeth always believed that just getting it out was the best way; awkward or not just say it.

“I guess you would not be all that surprised that I have some fairly kinky fantasies?”

“I would be shocked and disappointed if you didn’t.”

“Samantha has this fantasy of both of us stripping for Joe; and both of us stripping for you.”

Alex froze for a moment; than got very hard.

“What is yours?”

“All of that then making love to Samantha; then screwing both of you at the same time; then Samantha and I screwing each of you.”

Alex closed his eyes and groaned.

Elizabeth heard that groan and got very wet; then proceeded to do something about it.

Later on when they were both catching their breaths, Alex was very quiet.  
“This is the sort of thing that could get very out of hand. And not something that can be forgotten about. It’s much too personal and erotic.”

“I agree. The more I think about it, the more I think if we do it it should be me and Samantha just with one of you at a time. Strip for you, then spend the rest of the night screwing our brains out. I admit I have a fantasy of having more than one man fuck me at the same time; but that one I think needs to remain just that.”

“OK.”

Samantha approached Joe after some very strenuous sex; and he admitted his fantasy was pretty close to hers. She then told him she would talk to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was drinking coffee as Samantha came over that next morning. She looked up at Samantha and decided to give the younger woman a break.

“Alex was hard as a rock at the thought of having both of us strip for him; then screw his brains out. I guess it really is just a matter of which one of them gets us first.”

Samantha blushed.  
“Well you are the more experienced woman here, so that sounds fine to me”

“Well since the idea was Joe’s first, or yours then Joe’s, its only fair that he goes first.”

Samantha was still blushing. Then she managed to look into Elizabeth’s eyes.  
“I would like to make love to you first.”

Elizabeth smiled at her. “The younguns are all asleep right now; and will probably be that way for about an hour. Time enough?”

Samantha blushed even harder then smiled softly. Elizabeth stood up and took her hand, leading her into the bedroom.

Elizabeth slowly undressed Samantha, then herself. Knowing full well that Samantha expected her to take the lead, she began with soft sweet kisses, starting at her mouth and working her way down. She suckled her firm breasts, laving and teasing her nipples, enjoying the younger woman’s moans; then went farther south, eventually tonguing and licking her until she came with a shuddering moan. 

It was the sweetest lovemaking Samantha had known, and she wanted to give back. She began as Elizabeth had, then went down, truly enjoying herself at Elizabeth’s full firm breasts and the large aureole’s, the pebble hard nipples. Elizabeth’s moans spurred her on to that delicate flower nestled between the dark curls; and she worked at the engorged clit that soon had Elizabeth coming with a shout.

They just held each other, realizing what a special moment it was. From Friends to Lovers. 

Joe sat in the large motel room. It had been decided to do this well away from town, for obvious reasons. They had gotten a suite for two nights in what was considered a top hotel in Telluride. It was also known as a party place so loud music and such was not noticed. He found it hard to not move; he was already aroused; he just hoped he would not shoot his load in his pants. The women were in the bedroom of the suite; they had been here for a while getting ready. Then music came on and Samantha came out; in the same outfit she had used that night she had stripped for the first time. She danced around him; then Elizabeth came out in a long red gown; she moved slowly and sensuously.

They tormented him by coming so close as they took something off; then moved away as they did; soon they were both only wearing their G String and tops; then Elizabeth dropped hers first; she truly had great breasts; and she giggled them in his face. Then he barely had time to see them and Samantha dropped hers; not as big but very lovely. Then Elizabeth reached for her G string and untied it, holding it up with her hand as she came very close; then dropped it. Joe almost lost it there as he could see and smell her arousal, how wet she was. Then she moved away and Samantha did the same. Then Elizabeth came close again and reached for his pants and unzipped them and took his hard tool out; then proceeded to devour it. Samantha moved behind him and pressed her breasts to his head. It did not take long and he came, Elizabeth swallowing it all. Then Samantha took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom; he was barely able to walk.

He was pushed on to the bed and undressed, then Samantha began to suck on his flaccid tool; it was not long before he was hard again. Then she moved up his body and devoured his mouth. 

Elizabeth smiled; she was so very ready. This was the most erotic night she had ever had. She moved onto the bed and positioned herself over Joe’s newly hardened rod and then slowly sank down on it. Then began to ride him.

Joe could barely take it as he realized Elisabeth was sinking down on him; then began to ride him hard. Samantha moved off and he raised up; the sight of those lovely full breasts bouncing in front of him was too much to resist; he moved and took one in his mouth.

Elizabeth was close to coming and then Joe took a nipple in his mouth and began to suckle at it and she came. The orgasm was long and hard and she moaned loudly.

Joe groaned as Elizabeth came and milked him. Then she moved forward and gave him a long, hot kiss, rubbing her body all over him. Then she moved down and took him into her mouth. Soon he was hard again.

Samantha could barely stand it until Joe was hard again; then she quickly positioned herself and began to ride him hard.

Elizabeth rolled over and rested; enjoying the show as Samantha road Joe hard and put him away. 

Samantha came hard and long and shuddered. Then she slumped over Joe.

They had to rest after that; then Joe got up and moved towards Elizabeth, who smiled at him and spread herself for his pleasure. He lapped at her juices and slowly ate her out; but before she could come he backed away; hearing her whispered No almost made him come; then he draped her legs over his shoulders and plunged hard into her; her cry of “YES” spurred him on as he pounded into her.

Elizabeth loved it as Joe pounded into her; it was not long before she came long and hard, milking him and enjoying it.

Samantha eagerly came over to start warming Joe up but he stopped her; He laid her down next to Elizabeth and began to lap away at her. Elizabeth smiled at them then got up and pressed herself against Joe’s back as he pleasured Samantha; then as before he quit before she came and then moved into fill her.

Filling one lovely woman while another ground herself against his back was Heaven for Joe; it did not take him long to come; thankfully Samantha came with him.

Finally exhausted the lovers arranged themselves in bed and fell asleep.

Elizabeth got up early the next morning to take a pee; then as she started to come out Joe came in; he motioned for her to wait; then after doing his business he started the shower up and pulled her in; soon she had her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved into her under the shower. It was not long before he came as she did; then they heard the toilet being used then Elizabeth smiled and got out of the shower; she paused to kiss Samantha deeply then got the hair dryer to dry her hair. Samantha got down on her knees and applied her mouth to arouse Joe again; then she was slowly fucked in the shower, much to her pleasure and his. 

Elizabeth slowly got dressed then paused to kiss both of them before going down to eat breakfast. They followed her not long after.

The next night Alex was the one in the room. This time Samantha came out first; pretty much what happened the previous night happened again.

Except Alex had first Elizabeth, then Samantha eat out the other woman while he took her from behind. They found that very erotic. Then he and Samantha double teamed Elizabeth; he spread her legs and filled her while Samantha sat on her face; Samantha moaned as Alex sucked her breasts while pounding into Elizabeth; then they reversed positions. And they took turns in the shower the next morning as well.

Samantha had moved into Joe’s apartment. Every now and then Alex dropped by and pleasured her.

Elizabeth got the door and smiled; “The kids just went down for their nap”.

Joe picked her up and carried her towards the bed. He undid her robe and dropped her nightgown; then he spread her legs and filled her.  
Elizabeth moaned as Joe moved inside her; then she felt another presence as Samantha appeared and sat on her face. 

Joe used his time off to pleasure both his girl and his lover. Alex was able to patrol then during his break pleasure whichever woman he was closest too. Now and then the other woman would come over and they would have a very nice threesome.

One afternoon by pure coincidence Joe was putting it to Elizabeth at the exact same time Alex was filling Samantha. 

Alex enjoyed pleasuring Samantha; she was not as demanding as Elizabeth, who expected more but he had to admit also gave more. Still it was easier bringing Samantha to orgasm. Like now, he had her on her back with her legs draped over his shoulders, wide open to him while he pounded away into her tight, wet cavern. She was mewling in pleasure, whimpering and whispering words of encouragement that made him swell and harden and pick up the pace. All of a sudden they heard a door open and Samantha’s mother ask if she was home; instead of stopping Alex began pounding her harder than ever and her vocal encouragement increased in volume as well; they soon heard the outer door open and close again and the near escape energized both of them and they soon climaxed together, giggling a little in the after glow.

Joe found that Elizabeth expected more of her lover, but also gave more, and he enjoyed that change of pace. At the moment she was riding him, her lovely breasts bobbing in front of his face, then he moved forward and took a hard nipple into his mouth and sucked hard on it; her whimper of pleasure made him swell and harden and she picked up the pace and he matched it; pushing up as she came down. Elizabeth was quieter but more active than Samantha; so when she made a sound it went right to his dick. Soon after they both came hard, her slumping over him as she came down from her high.

The phone rang on the bedside and Elizabeth reached over to get it, bobbing her breasts in front of Joe’s face; and he took another nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it hard. She moaned a little then picked up the phone.

“Elizabeth? Mom just came by and almost caught us. Is Joe still there”

Joe was sucking one nipple hard while pinching the other, and his other hand was thrusting two fingers, then three hard into her. Elizabeth was barely able to respond.

“At the moment.”

“Tell him to wait before coming home; would not do to have Mom seeing him come home right now.”

Samantha was bent over the nightstand talking when she felt Alex position her then slowly enter her from behind, one hand plucking at a nipple, the other working on her clit. She managed to acknowledge Elizabeth before she put down the phone and groaned loudly as he thrust hard into her from behind. Alex really liked to take her from behind and she rather vocally approved.

Elizabeth just put down the phone when Joe pushed her onto her back and spread her wide; then filled her slowly to her moans of approval.

Samantha was facing the mirror, her hands on a chair as Alex plowed into her from behind; the site of her lover groaning as he pleasured her in the mirror spurred her on as she began to chant “Harder, Harder, HARDER!”

Elizabeth arched up into the thrusts from Joe as he spread her wider and wider and arched her back as he worked her hard, bending down to take a nipple in his mouth and suck on it, as she moaned louder in pleasure. 

Joe had formally proposed to Samantha and she had accepted; their wedding would come in the next month. Since they both wanted children soon, Samantha had scheduled an appointment with the same gynecologist that Elizabeth had. She wanted to make sure that there would be no problems with her having children. Joe had also had himself checked as regards his sperm count and it was normal. 

The wedding was a simple one in the backyard of Alex and Elizabeth’s house. They spent a week in the same motel they had used in Telluride as their honeymoon. They never left the room.

Samantha looked at the gynecologist in shock and despair.   
“There is no mistake?”

I am very sorry Mrs Lasker; apparently some time in your pre teen years you had a fever; probably chicken pox; in a very few cases this damages the reproductive system. I tend to believe that yours was already damaged due to a birth defect; but that fever did more. We will do a laparotomy to check your eggs but I frankly think we will find they are damaged as well. In any event there is no chance you could become pregnant; and even with in vitro the eggs would not properly attach themselves to the uterine wall. So you could not carry a child to full term no matter what we did. I am very sorry.”

Samantha took a deep breath; then let it out. “So I could not even have a surrogate mother, you believe?”

“The laparotomy will probably be just a formality but we should find out for sure.”

“How soon can you schedule it?”

“Next week.”

“Then do so.”

Samantha felt like a robot as she left the hospital; then she managed to get into her car and drive back into town; she found herself not going back to the apartment but to Elizabeth’s. She had never been particularly close to her mother; right now she needed her best friend.

Elizabeth took one look at Samantha and had her in her arms cuddled up on the sofa.  
“I can tell its bad news. Tell me honey just how bad.”

“I can’t have children; they are going to check next week to see if any of my eggs are viable but the doctor was not hopeful. This is so horrible; my periods have always been steady and normal. He told me that sometimes there is no outward sign at all that something is wrong.”

Elizabeth just held her as she cried; mouthing meaningless words as she held and stroked her younger friend and sometimes lover. She knew how it would have hit her if she could never have had children; she could not imagine her life without her 6.

When Samantha dropped off to sleep in exhaustion Elizabeth called Joe at the college; he was able to get a sub lecturer and came straight there. 

Elizabeth decided to tell him the whole story; Samantha did not need to have to tell him.

Joe sat there shocked and saddened. Having children with Samantha had just been accepted; he felt a grief that he could barely understand. He felt tears come to his eyes and took the Kleenex Elizabeth offered. Then he told her he would take Samantha home and just hold her. 

Alex and Elizabeth were just sitting next to each other on the sofa that night; he was just as saddened as the others were. While only two of the six children they had were biologically his, as far as he was concerned they were all his. He knew Elizabeth was very sad for her friend; then looking closer he saw that she was deep in thought. He quietly asked her what was up.

Elizabeth had been thinking hard ever since that morning when Samantha had told her the sad news. Various scenarios went through her mind; she decided he needed to know.  
“If any of her eggs are viable I want to be her surrogate.”

Alex smiled. “Tell me something I had not already guessed. With you that was a given.”

She took a deep breath. This was a little more than that.  
“If none of her eggs are viable, then I want to let Joe impregnate me. Then at least the child will be half theirs.”

Alex blinked at that, then slowly nodded. “I should not be surprised at how far you are willing to go to help them out. I guess we could use the cover story that she had an egg donor and you volunteered to be the surrogate?”

Elizabeth smiled at him. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

One week later, they were all in the hospital waiting for the results. When the doctor came out, he did not need to say anything. The look on his face was enough. Elizabeth was waiting for Samantha to wake up.

Samantha slowly surfaced, then recognized Elizabeth, who softly smiled then reached over and took her hand.

Samantha looked at her friend closely, then sadly smiled.  
“No need to say it; none of my eggs were viable.”

Elizabeth sadly clasped her hand; then leaned in close.  
“Joe can knock me up and we can say I was your surrogate with donor eggs. That way you two can get a child that is at least half yours. Or you can get donor eggs and I will still be your surrogate. The choice is yours, honey.”

Samantha returned her clasp. “Let me think about it; then talk to Joe. But I think I want it kept in the family between just the four of us.”

“This should be fairly easy; since Alex has had a vasectomy all I have to do is just stop taking the pill; the way we all screw each other I ought to be knocked up in a couple of months.”

Samantha giggled at that.


End file.
